Imprisonment
by moonlesslife
Summary: A gypsy, Sakura, pic pocket, Ino, and slave, Sasuke, get thrown in prison.How will they escape the country of Konoha or can they find an alley in the King?This is a sorta medival story, full of twists, take one wrong turn and your dead.review please
1. Caught

A new story, horary, not that there is any thing wrong with my other story. This idea came to me in my sleep and I wrote it down, thankfully before falling back into a not so peaceful slumber. I will for worn anyone reading this must know that I totally rearranged every character's family and a few other things like personality, as you will see. There will be a few really, really random couples, that I do not even like as a couple, but they will make the story what it is. So please read and review if you think that this story is worth going on with. Review.

Imprisonment

Chapter one:

Caught

"Sasuke, this is cold," Kabuto said throwing his cold coffee into Sasuke's face. _Darn this slave, he never listens._

"Get me coffee that is hot, now, you good for nothing slave," Kabuto said icily.

"Yes master," Sasuke said defeat clear in his voice.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and retrieved the hottest coffee he could find and brought it back to his master as quickly as he could.

Kabuto took the cup of coffee from his slave, took a sip and … "ahhhhhhhhh," Kabuto now turned around and threw the coffee into Sasuke's face.

It stung his eyes his vision was getting blurry, it burned, and his faced burned.

"Guards," he heard his master call, but he didn't see as they picked him off the floor and carried him off. "One hundred lashes, and make sure you leave a scar across his petty face to. After take him to the castle prison, give him to them and find me another slave; this time one that is not good for nothing."

The prison guard nodded his head and took off with the poor slave, he knew how bad Kabuto treated his personal slaves, but he could not disobey orders.

_No, what have I done to deserve this, I can't take it anymore, why, how did I ever become a slave, this is not who I am. I am a crusader, not a slave._

They guards took Sasuke into Kabuto's torture chamber or should they say, "private room" as the castle inhabitants think it is. The palace guards knew better though they were the one who gave the beatings.

They tied Sasuke's hands to the ceiling, from a rope attached to it. They could now see that the poor slave would be marked with a burn across his face for life and they had to add to his misfortune.

The whippings began, but never once did the slave lat out a sound, only when after the whippings were over, did he let out a scream; when they pulled out a knife and cut it across his face.

Now they untied the slave from the rope and took him to the palace prison and through him in a cold dark empty cell that emitted not one ounce of sun light.

Outside the city of Konoha:

"Sakura, my you look lovely today, sweetie," Kakashi spoke to his only child, Sakura.

Sakura was wearing her mother's beautiful outfit. Her outfit was dazzlingly pink, the shirt was low cut, but it had veil like material that went around her shoulders and the whole top of the sleeves a beautiful rose was imprinted onto the front of it. Her skirt was separate to her top, her whole midriff showing off, her skirt was the same vibrant pink as her top, except her skirt was tied onto one side of her body and her emerald green under skirt showed off at the side because of this. Her shoes were just simple slip-ons, but they were they same emerald green as her under skirt, everything matching perfectly.

Sakura's hair on the other hand was in wild disarray, it was mid back length and it was held back by a green hair band with a simple hair length scarf attached to it.

Kakashi opened his arms wide and Sakura gave her father a bear hug, or so they called it.

Kakashi and his daughter were vagabonds who never stayed in one place for to long, due to the fact that his daughter just like his wife had been was a gypsy, a beautiful gypsy and most countries despised gypsies because of the special talents each one of them had.

Now both daughter and father packed up there tent and belongings from the stay in the forest and through on there cloaks that disguised both of them very well and Sakura's face was hidden completely due to the hood and Kakashi knew that no one would guess that she was a gypsy, or at least they hoped.

They knew that the kingdom they were going to did not like gypsies and they would pretend that they were circus performers.

Sakura couldn't wait to see Konoha because this is where she was born after all, she was from here and she could feel a strong connection to it for some reason.

The palace was huge she could see it from two miles away. It was a beautiful creamy color like a soft peach and with the morning sun rising in the east off it, it made it look like the gates to heaven.

Everyone stood in line to get inspected before they could enter the mighty kingdom of Konoha.

_This is not good, they will know, that Sakura's a gypsy, her clothing gives her away. We can't turn back now or they will come after us. Darn. _They ere checking each person making people take off there cloaks and excess clothing to prove that they weren't spies from the Sound country.

"Next, in line," Sakura stepped up with her father on her right side and Teddy, her horse was behind them, carrying their belongings.

"Take off your cloaks, both of you, now," The guard commanded.

"Before we take off our cloaks fine sir, may I state that both of us our circus performers so you don't get the wrong idea about our costumes."

The guard was taken aback. "Circus performers? Take off your cloaks."

They both took off there cloaks knowing that there was no way around this mess, and they were praying that the man fell for the circus performer act.

He was in a daze momentarily as he saw that the one cloaked person was a beautiful girl with emerald eyes and pink hair, but he was no fool. Green eyes were the trait of gypsies' only gypsies had them.

"You are no circus performer," he stated icily, and acidly as he grabbed the girls arm and forced it behind her back.

"We are mere circus performers, I swear it to you," said Kakashi.

"Green eyes, you fool, only gypsies have green eyes or didn't you know that fool. You've been traveling with a gypsy, or did you already know," he accused the man with a mask covering most of his face.

"He knew nothing, I held him mesmerized, so that I didn't have to travel alone." Sakura, said saving her father from being thrown into prison with her.

"You dirty wench," they man said tightening his grasp on Sakura's arm. She screamed in pain.

The guard pushed her through the gate and onto the path towards the castle prison. He took the path through the market because it was the fastest way.

Everyone stared at the gypsy being dragged. _Poor girl, _thought one girl,_ but she did give me one heck of a good distraction. _

Kakashi watched as his daughter was taken away against her will, he probably would never see her again but he just had to find away to her!

Sakura couldn't believe that she had been caught and was going to prison, the sun was against her today and she knew not why, except that fate must have taken her. Yes that is what she would believe that fate has chosen this path for her.

She was dragged into a dark building with little light.

"Naruto, here's another, put her in one of your darkest cells, she's a darn gypsy," the guard stated as he handed Sakura off to a man with crazy blonde hair.

The man was dressed in what looked like an orange jumpsuit with black streaks all though it.

"So you're a gypsy, how interesting I always thought gypsies were supposed to be ugly old hags," Naruto said while looking into her eyes. This girl had never done a single thing wrong and he could see that through her innocent eyes.

"What's your name girl," he said harsher then he expected.

She cringed under the harshness of his voice, "Sakura."

"Sakura, well I've got two not so very good options but I'll let you choose which cell you'd rather be in."

"We either got the cell with all the drunks and sexual harassers or we have the cell with a slave that has also murdered people. Choose quickly." Naruto stated the options quickly and saw how the gypsy just cringed under both options.

"I'll choose the slave," she stated equally as fast.

Naruto dragged her to a cell with a cement door and metal bars at the topped that acted as a window and he through the darn gypsy into the cell, without even a second thought.

In the market place, inside of Konoha:

_Poor girl, _thought one girl,_ but she did give me one heck of a good distraction. _

Ino watched only for a second as a woman was dragged away by the guards, because she had work to do.

She swiftly and silently walked by people and stole there wallets out of the men's pockets and slid them into her own greedy ones.

A man had spotted her, _finally I found the woman who had been steeling everyone's wallets. Now they can't say that I'm not doing my job._

He climbed down the stairs of the building he was spying off of and he ran as quickly as possible through the large market crowd. He found who he was looking for and grabbed the girls hand catching her red handed with a wallet in her hand.

Ino felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up to see Neji, head of the prison guards. _Oh no_, she thought.

She tried to run but he pulled her away and dragged her the same way the other woman had been taken just minutes ago. _This is the worst day of my life. I'm going to be thrown in prison. Nooooooooo…_

"Hey Naruto, throw this one in a cell, she's the pan handler." Neji said his voice full of venom.

"Another one," Naruto said while clamping Ino's hands together while Neji took all the wallets and money from her dress.

"Where's the rest, I know you stole more than this today, where did you put it," Neji said while staring her down

She started to cower.

"Where are they, tell me now," he said so harshly that Ino had to close her eyes to concentrate on what he said.

"In my bra," she responded with her head towards the ground.

Both Neji and Naruto turned bright red. Naruto spoke, "I'm not putting my hands down there." Neji was looking at the girl dumb founded.

This had to be his unlucky day; he turned his face away and put his hand down the front of her dress and came out with six more wallets. He quickly removed his hand and put it down to his side with the wallets in hand.

"Throw her in a cell."

Naruto took the girl and threw her in the same cell as the gypsy and slave.

Next chapter's called Inside the Cell. I hope you liked this chapter; it took me a while today. I hope all of you enjoyed it, this chapter is a little boring to me, but I promise you the next one will be much better. I'm still undecided though, about continuing the story. Please review if you want me to continue past this chapter or well, I don't know. I'm doing this for fun and might not be able to update fast maybe one twice a week. I have to update my other story Life to.

Please click the button and review no matter if it is positive or negative.


	2. Inside the Cell

I'm updating, what a relief, my best friend said I had to, so yeah. I actually love this story line and I've got it all planned out, I'm going to continue and finish this darn story. Yay, willpower, I can make it. Thank you to all my reviewers, thank you so, so much, you don't know how good it feels to have people review even if they are negative, because either way it still shows that people cared enough to read and respond to your story. This chapter will explain many things yet it will still have lots of unanswered questions or at least I think because the truth is I haven't written it yet. My computer is acting whacky again, so please if there are mistakes in here tell me. Please review

Imprisonment

Chapter 2:

Inside the Cell

Sasuke, alone in the cell:

_How did I wind up here?_

_My face burns I need water. I can't see, that coffee must have blinded me, this sucks, and I've got nothing left in life._

_How did I wind up here, this isn't how my life was suppose to be; it wasn't suppose to end like this._

_What happened that day, the day my father left me and my mother there all alone in the meadow, just because we weren't worthy enough to join his clan. I swore revenge that I would kill him and his clan. My mother was ashamed and she left me after the massacre…_

_I got caught, Konoha kingdom found me there in the middle of my father's village. They found me covered in blood, I didn't… I mean, I did swear revenge but… I didn't, how could I…_

_They through me in shackles and made me a slave… they found my mother shortly after trying to free me… she knew… they took her… my beloved mother… how could they…_

_He se me up, just because…_

_My life's a mess, I can't erase my past and I'll just have to stay strong and take it to my grave and then, just maybe my suffering will end._

_Look at me now… I'm sitting here blood covering my face, I can smell it, my back has been whipped so many times I can't feel it anymore, and my eyes they burn and I can't see._

_Where did my life go?_

The door was being unbolted.

_What could the darn guard want with me now?_

Naruto spoke, "Well Sasuke, you'll be happy to know that you won't be alone in this cell anymore. You better be nice to this girl, or she just might hurt you even more than you already are."

Naruto, laughed manically, and something went t_hud_, right beside him.

_Why would they throw a woman in prison? What did she do, to deserve a life sentence?_

Sakura looked at the man next to her.

His face was soaked in blood, his eyes were closed. He had a mark across his face like someone had taken a knife and slashed it.

"Are you alright," Sakura managed to ask the prisoner and she touched his face, for a brief moment before he turned his head away from his hand.

"What would you care," Sasuke retorted, wondering why this girl would care.

"Let me tend to you wounds, before they get infected."

_What was this woman trying to do; she probably felt so much pity for me she just has to lend a hand._

"I don't need pity, don't touch me," He said while the girl touched his face again, but when he tried to move away from her hand again, he couldn't; she held his face firmly in one hand.

He opened his eyes to try to get a good picture of the girl. He forgot that he couldn't see that he was blind.

Sakura noticed his eyes were stained with blood, she could see that there was no way that this man could see.

"You're blind!" Sakura said astonished.

"Is it that obvious?" It was clearly a rhetorical question.

Sakura didn't say anything; she tore a piece of her dress and started to wipe away the blood on the man's face.

Sasuke flinched back in pain.

"What's your name," Sakura asked curiously.

"Why do you care, Sasuke?" He plainly said, trying not to let pain come to his voice. "Who are you?"

"Well Sasuke, I'm Sakura, and it's nice to meet you." She said pleasantly while still rubbing the blood from his face.

"What's so nice about meeting you, especially in a place such as this?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Sakura said trying not to make Sasuke mad.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

"May I ask what happened to you, these wounds who could do such a thing to a person?"

"Lots of people could."

Sasuke didn't answer Sakura's question and Sakura probably figured that he didn't want to talk about it, so she wouldn't inquire further.

"So why are ---," Sasuke was cut off midway when yet again he heard the key in the lock and the door open.

"Well, well you three have fun," Naruto said before throwing in another girl, Sasuke didn't know it was a girl though until.

"Aggghhh… how the heck did I get caught by that stupid head of the guard. This is totally not possible. Who are you guys?" Ino asked questionably as she saw a girl in a gorgeous outfit leaning over a man's face with a piece of clothe in her hand.

She noticed that the man's face was covered in blood, "What the heck happened to your face."

"Shut up in there," Yelled Naruto from his post.

"Please don't be rude," Sakura said, as she turned back to cleaning the blood off Sasuke's face.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck, first a girl that is full of pity for him, gets thrown in here, now a loudmouthed non caring woman gets thrown in with him.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked the girl pleasantly.

"Ino and yours pink haired freak."

"Sakura." She replied calmly taking in the insult.

_Pink hair so Sakura has pink hair how is that possible._

"What about him," Ino pointed at the raven hair man that was before Sakura.

"What about him."

"What's his name, I mean?"

"Ask him yourself."

"The names Sasuke he said coolly.

"What are you in here for, Sasuke," Ino asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Ino sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"Massacre and you?"

"Pick pocketing."

Sasuke spoke up before Ino could.

"What are you in here for Sakura?"

"I'm in here for no crime," Sakura stated dryly.

"Then why are you here." Ino asked suspicious of the girl.

Sakura spoke hesitantly, "I'll tell you under one condition."

"What condition?" Sasuke asked intrigued by this girl momentarily.

"You won't judge me by who I am."

"Judge you why?" Ino spoke up.

"Do you both agree?"

"Yes," both Sasuke and Sakura spoke at the same moment.

"Understand this; I was born into who I am. I love who I am and I would never do anything to harm anyone or anything, it is not my way."

"Tell us." Sasuke spoke bluntly.

"I'm a gypsy." Sakura finally spoke the words that had condemned her here. She was a gypsy and she was proud of it and she would embrace every duty of a gypsy.

Both Sasuke and Ino had heard of gypsies, but they didn't know what was so bad about them. They knew the law stated that if a gypsy were found she would be thrown in prison for life.

"What's a gypsy?" Ino asked before Sasuke could get a word out of his mouth.

Sakura was hesitant again, could she trust them, and confide in them.

Well that's the second chapter, for all my reviewers that said to keep it up. I am actually in love with the story line so, this will go until the end. I will probably update soon but I have to update Life first, so I'll probably update by Monday.

I beg of you if you read this story please review, I take both negative and positive reviews. If you even said your story stinks I'd still be happy because I know that you took the time to comment.

REVIEW


	3. Code Names

I'm finally updating, sorry for the long wait, and believe me I am very sorry for everyone that has been waiting for my next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I dedicate it to all my readers and reviewers. For everyone's information I realize I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapters, so I'll tell you now, I do not own Naruto and that will stand for the rest of my chapters also. Please if you read this story and put it on your favorites please review, for my sake, so I can improve the story.

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer

2. Sakura: A gypsy

3. Ino: pick pocket

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

Imprisonment

Chapter 3:

Code names

"I'm a gypsy." Sakura finally spoke the words that had condemned her here. She was a gypsy and she was proud of it and she would embrace every duty of a gypsy.

Both Sasuke and Ino had heard of gypsies, but they didn't know what was so bad about them. They knew the law stated that if a gypsy were found she would be thrown in prison for life.

"What's a gypsy?" Ino asked before Sasuke could get a word out of his mouth.

Sakura was hesitant again, could she trust them, and confide in them.

_How could she be sure that these two people would not judge her, they did say they wouldn't but could they keep there word?_

"What's a gypsy," Sasuke now asked because he was a little irritated by the silence.

"We're just humans with gifts, that's all."

"What do you mean gifts?" Sasuke asked but before he could answer the door to the cell opened

_Now what,_ they all thought at the same time.

The head of the guard, Naruto walked in carrying a plate of food Ino and Sakura guessed, based on the plate and… stuff on it.

"Well, well, well, how are my prisoners doing today; I thought that you all might want dinner so here," he laid the plait on the ground. "It beats homemade food."

"That doesn't look appetizing." Ino whimpered and moved back next to Sasuke.

Sakura still stayed put right in front of Sasuke, but she put down the bloody piece of her torn skirt.

Naruto spoke again, "I need to know you names, starting with you pink haired gypsy."

Sakura didn't answer.

"I ordered you to tell me," Naruto said stepping further into the cell and slapping Sakura across the face, for being defiant.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because your name will be put on record so if you ever were to escape, from this prison, (which will never happen as long as I am the guard) we will give the names to all the other countries so if you were to be found you would be hung."

Sakura gulped, _she needed to make up a name, I know I'll use my mother's gypsy name, he wouldn't know the difference because I'm not entirely from here._

"My name is, Klyna." Sakura said, finally.

"You lie," said Naruto as he took a clipboard out from under his arm, "You said your name was Sakura."

Naruto looked at her with guilty eyes.

Sakura had forgotten all about telling him her name earlier.

She bluffed quickly, "That is my last name, I thought it was only polite to say my last name, because where I come from, you are not allowed to tell your first name unless it is to family and close friends. I'm sorry if you actually thought that was my first name, I meant nothing by it, I'm so very sorry."

Naruto looked into the woman's eyes and saw the sincerity, what he didn't know was Sakura was hypnotizing him every moment he looked into her big beautiful luscious green eyes.

"It is quite alright, but whenever someone addresses you in this prison you will tell them your first name, understand."

"Yes."

"Now you Blondie what's your name." he said while pulling her hair because she was trying to escape out of the open cell door. "do you think your actually going some where, because if you got by me you realize that there are twenty other guards all throughout this level of the prison."

"Now what's your name girl?" Naruto demanded of her.

The girl couldn't speak; she was at a loss of words.

Sakura cut in, to help out Ino; she made up another name for her and directed it at Naruto, "Her name is Kauri sir."

"I didn't ask you gypsy." Naruto said harshly to Sakura, now his attention turned back to Ino. "I asked you a question."

Naruto let go of her hair and she fell to the ground panting.

"M-m-y n-n-n-n-ame is K-k-k-k- Kauri In—n-no" Ino said while sputtering.

"Your name is Kauri Ino did I get that correct?" Naruto asked while writing the name on his clipboard just below Sakura's.

"Yes sir." Ino said her sputtering under control.

"Well eat your food before it gets cold," Naruto said sarcastically, and left the cell and locked it.

The whole time this whole thing was going on, Sasuke just sat there, listening to the prison guard and the two girls.

_So,_ thought Sasuke,_ Sakura was smart enough to use fake names I'm impressed. I should have really thought about that when they through me in prison, before I became a slave._

_FLASHBACK, TWO YEARS AGO:_

"This ones vicious," Shouted Naruto, while him and three other guys were putting restraints on an onyx eyed boy, the one who had committed the notorious, Uchiha clan murder.

Sasuke kicked at the men, tried to bite them, he was acting more like a mad dog than any human.

Naruto and the rest of his men finally got the shackles off and through him into a very cold, freezing cell.

Sasuke hated the cold it reminded him of all those winters they had to survive off the street, with never a jacket or warm food in there possessions. Thanks to his darned father.

"What's your name boy," a man ordered from outside the cell.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Three days later…

Naruto was in the cell with Sasuke, holding a plate of food.

Sasuke hadn't eaten in three days, because he wouldn't tell the prison guard what his name was.

"Now boy," Naruto said as harsh as a razor was sharp, "What is your name this is the last time I will ask, before I get on to beating you with a whip. With as weak as you are now you are in no condition to be whipped, so tell me your darn name."

Sasuke finally gave in, he didn't want to be beaten, and in the shape he was in now if he were to be beaten, he would get killed.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked at the boy, if _this kid was an Uchiha why did he commit the murders it didn't make sense._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Sakura and Ino were inspecting the food, it wasn't a lot and what was there was probably ten days old, disgusting.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke complained, when was the last time he had eaten? A day ago?

Before any of them could dig into the food; Naruto came back in and placed three cups of water on the ground, before them, and silently turned to leave without saying a word.

!!!!Well that is the end of chapter three. How did I do? The next chap will be better, I promise for all those who thought this chapter was a little slow. I hate to say this but most introductions are slow, don't you guys agree. The next chapter though, I will tell you now may not be updated tell Labor Day, sorry. School starts Thursday for me, so that means tons of homework, since I'm in all honors and AP classes. Life sucks, I know it, and I just can't get it through my head. Anyway once school starts I can only update once or twice a month at most, at this or my other story. I apologize to all my fans. So please review, I need to know how I'm doing with this story otherwise, well I get really sad, another thing the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

!!!_**REVIEW**_!!!!


	4. The Princess and King

So sorry for taking so long to update, I've had tons of school projects and it sucks. I dedicate this whole chapter to all my reviewers and hopefully it is grand enough to thank you for your support. I want to make this clear once again, I foreworn everyone that the characters in my story will act and behave differently than in the magna or anime. Please read my author review at the bottom where I'm going to paste some questions that I need answers for; like a poll. Please like always read and politely review for my sake and the update sake.

Imprisonment:

Chapter 4

The Princess and King

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: pick pocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

_Dining Hall: Lunch time_

Princess Hinata had just walked into the dining hall, late. This was the first time that she had ever been late for lunch especially since she knew her brother hated her to be late, but yet he himself was always late.

Today though she had gotten off on no such luck, her brother had made it on time and worst of all he was staring at her and smirking his big famous smirk.

"Sorry I'm late brother, I had to help…," What was a good excuse, "the maid carry something."

"You're lying," said Itachi. "I saw you outside cuddled up by a tree reading a book. And you always call me late look at you at least I can make a real excuse."

"So you were lying to me all those other times brother." Hinata looked shocked, fake shocked, because she knew her brother always made the same excuse even when she caught him otherwise.

Itachi finally understood what had accidentally slipped out of his mouth. "Humph." He said while crossing his arms and staring his sister down.

Neji walked in also late and annoyed. "You two shut it now and can't you two get along for once in your lives."

"Never," they both stated at the exact same time and then started to death glare each other.

"Hinata where have you been, I've been looking all over the darn place for you." A girl with brown hair held up into two buns stated and immediately turned to his majesty and bowed. "Your majesty," She politely stated.

She smacked the princess beside the head.

Hinata just turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Couldn't find me could you, I was where know one would ever dare look, especially you."

She started to laugh manically.

"Where would that be," asked Neji annoyed yet again.

"Under the cherry blossom tree reading a book, it's not even a secret place." Itachi just had to state this.

Itachi now finally looked at Neji. "Neji what's wrong."

Neji sat down at the ignoramus table that could sit about fifty, and Tenten sat down next to Hinata facing him.

"Work," was all Neji responded.

"Go on," said the now curios Itachi.

"First of all, we captured a gypsy and then I finally out of all these months captured the famous pickpocket and do you know why I couldn't find the culprit before?"

"Go on," said Itachi yet again, but now slightly amused by Neji's irritated personality.

"Because the darn witch was a woman and I thought it was a man because I didn't think that a woman could be so agile or have the ability to be able to hide fast enough and yes I admit I will never doubt the female species again."

Neji finished his rant and Itachi bore a huge grin proudly across his perfectly angular face.

"Ss we captured a gypsy, the last one recorded in history to ever be caught was three hundred years ago and she was burned to that God fore baring stake." Itachi had nothing against anyone and hated when he had to plea a man guilty.

It made him feel sick to the core and as of thinking this he lost his once huge appetite. So much for enjoying dinner he thought.

Hinata had never heard of a gypsy and as every curios person would do she asked, "Brother what exactly is a gypsy you speak as if they are monsters all most."

Itachi had to think for a moment but before he could respond Tenten did.

"Hinata, a gypsy is basically a person who is ostracized by society due to the fact that no one understands there ways or beliefs. There just like us humans except how should I put this they have special abilities, but the rest of the world doesn't quite understand their abilities or ways to clearly but some have the ability to heal and to help Calm and posses the minds of others."

Tenten took a short breather before she continued, "All gypsies have preen eyes, that's how we can tell them apart from others. Many countries such as ours believe they are descended from the great lines of witches who use to rule the world, the ones who we believe yet again began this world."

Tenten paused before starting to add more detail. All eyes were on her. "We consider gypsies enemies and we fear them because of there powers and therefore we lock them up and put murder sentences on there head. Gypsies though are no different than us, Hinata, yet they become pariahs due to how much we ostracize them."

Neji spoke up now, "Tenten I never you knew so much about gypsies and were so opinionated on the subject."

None of the group at the table could believe that Tenten actually knew that much about the subject since they hardly knew anything. (Idiots I might add hahahahaha lol.)

Tenten spoke up, "Neji Hyuuga I probably know more than you could ever know so don't you insult my brains or I'll give you something worth crying about."

Neji was seriously scared because of the way Tenten was looking at him it was like a death glare or you're already dead in my book glare.

"Tenten truthfully how do you even know so much on the subject since even our history books don't have that much written in them?" Itachi wanted to know out of curiosity and he wanted to know more so he could help his kingdom out (so he isn't always lazy).

"I know," admitted Tenten knowing that she had been ordered by the king that she had to give him the answer and the truth. "I know because well before I was found by your father his majesty I was best friends with a gypsy and she was the kindest hearted person that I've ever met. Every second that I was with her it felt like…"

She closed her eyes slowly remembering. "Well it made me feel like a good person inside until the day that her mother was killed. Well that's another story I won't explain, but when I was best friends with…," she slowly said her name, "Sakura, my life flipped from one of despair to one of prospect and hope. If it wasn't for her I surely would have committed suicide and be sitting at this table now."

"What happened to her," Hinata asked amazed by her nurse's story.

"Hinata that's a good question, I don't know where she is right now we got separated… and well for all I know the one down in the dungeon is her, maybe I'll check for old times sake."

Tenten had loved her life with Sakura and missed it heavily. There separation was one of burning and suffering due to…

"Tenten if you guys were best friends then why did you split up?" Hinata was curios just as much as Neji and Itachi.

Tenten couldn't stand it any more; she got up from the table quickly and left with tears of the past flowing down her face.

None of the people sitting at the table ever accepted such a surprise from one of the best non emotion showers in Konoha; their parting must have hurt her badly. They all thought this.

Neji didn't like it when he saw Tenten crying so he got up. "I'm going to go calm her down," he said this quickly and left like a lighting bolt.

Neji found Tenten crying in the court yard and without realizing it he had wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright Tenten, I'm here now," he whispered softly trying, to calm her down little by little.

"It's just the last time I saw her was five years ago and there was a fire her mother had been… they separated us… it was dark… they smacked her… her father came… and got her out… I though was… left covered in scars… he didn't see me." Tenten mumbled the words and Neji only picked up on some of what she said.

"It will be alright," he murmured soothingly, "I'm here for you and I always will be."

Tenten smiled softly as the tears subsided; maybe this is what heaven is she thought.

She let Neji pull her closer to him and she kissed his cheek softly, thank you, Neji," she said before drifting off into a not so dreamless and serene sleep.

Back with King and Princess:

"Itachi, brother what will they do with the gypsy," inquired Hinata.

"I might have to sentence her to death but only if she tries to attack us." Itachi would not kill the gypsy under any circumstances it would be really wrong especially if all of what Tenten said was right, they were humans they weren't monsters of any sort and by all means tomorrow he would go down into the prison himself and see if the girl is harmless or not.

"Brother, tomorrow do you think it would be possible if we could visit the gypsy?" Hinata piped up and asked not knowing that was the same exact thing Itachi had said, well it just goes to prove that maybe sometimes sisters can read their brothers minds.

"I was thinking the same exact thing; you aren't becoming a gypsy are you?" Itachi teased his younger sister.

Hinata doubled back and stated firmly, "If I were a gypsy I would have pretty green eyes instead of these horrid white eyes just like that horrid Neji."

Hinata despised Neji because when they were all younger he and Itachi would play really dirty tricks on her and she was always getting in trouble due to this fact.

"You still haven't forgiven Neji have you?" Itachi said laughing a little at his sister's antics.

"No I haven't," she stated firmly.

And the argument kept drowning on.

**A/N:** Well that it is the ending to chapter four, hurray I'm finally done. The reason it has taken me so long to post it is because I'm a really fast thinker but a really slow and suck at typing (I can only type about a page a hour- it's that bad.) Well anyway I hope all you guys love my chapter and please review because I have gotten really, really self conscious because I only got TWO reviews for Life and there are thirteen people who have me on their favorites. Please for my sake review and please I need each of you to decide what the next chapter will be about here are your choices:

1.The evil kingdom of sound where we will meet Orichimaru.

2.Inside the cell where Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino learn more things about each other.

3.Kakashi meeting up with Sasuke's mother, old friends reunite for one purpose.

4. The whole story on how Sakura and Tenten know each other.

5.Meet some other characters. Most likely be funny.

Well please decide so I can start, I don't know how soon, but I'll do it as soon as I can since I have a lot of tests maybe next weekend. Thank you for reading so far, now please make me smile by reviewing.


	5. Meetings

Hello again people, moonlesslife here, updating again. Happy Thanksgiving and I hope no one gained too much weight, I was good, and I didn't even go back for a second serving. It's been a while has in it, well I'm so sorry, and school has been giving me a ton of projects and tests. I'm glad that yesterday I managed to get a whole chapter of Life done- that was fabulous. Getting back to Imprisonment I guess everyone voted for option three and 2. It might be a combo or maybe not you'll have to read to find out.

Please people review, so many of you put me on your favorites yet you never review which is seriously making me depressed and as my best friends know when I'm depressed my mind shuts down and I have a real hard time focusing and I won't write not one bit. This chapter goes to the three people who reviewed last chapter and to my crazy best friend who will seriously kill me if I don't update. Therefore, if I don't update for a long, long while it's probably because my best friend decided to put my head in a guillotine.

I joke now readers read and review and most of all enjoy!

Imprisonment

Chapter 5:

Meetings and Promises

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

On with the Story:

Recap:

"Green eyes, you fool, only gypsies have green eyes or didn't you know that fool. You've been traveling with a gypsy, or did you already know," he accused the man with a mask covering most of his face.

"He knew nothing, I held him mesmerized, so that I didn't have to travel alone." Sakura, said saving her father from being thrown into prison with her.

"You dirty wench," they man said tightening his grasp on Sakura's arm. She screamed in pain.

The guard pushed her through the gate and onto the path towards the castle prison. He took the path through the market because it was the fastest way.

Everyone stared at the gypsy being dragged. _Poor girl, _thought one girl,_ but she did give me one heck of a good distraction. _

Kakashi watched as his daughter was taken away against her will, he probably would never see her again but he just had to find away to her!

End of RECAP:

"You sir have been taken for a fool, don't let it happen again. Do you understand me, or maybe next time we will think you are doing this on your own free will?" the guard said while his face read no emotion.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said, ashamed that he had even thought of the idea of coming to Konoha.

_It was a mistake a terrible mistake, how could I let my only daughter be taken from me like that. I should have defended her, or at least went to prison with her. I must get her out of the prison it is the only true way and I might no where to start._

Kakashi walked in his horse trailing beside him, _hopefully she still leaves where she use to otherwise it might be impossible to find her._

Kakashi quickly rushed into the crowd and that's when he saw it, Sakura being dragged by the guards. Her head was held low and it looked like she either was in deep thought or was praying.

It was very hard to see his daughter in this state. Now as quickly as he walked into the crowd he walked away into a narrow alleyway and started to look for the woman's house.

On the way there though, he saw a child that was covered in rags and looked to be about Sakura's age. He lived off the street he couldn't doubt that. He felt sorry for the red headed boy and realized now that the kid had a tattoo on the side of his face, no eyebrows, and black eye lids.

Being a humble person, Kakashi stopped and spoke to the kid. "Hey kid, do you know where a woman with the name Tsunade lives?"

The boy looked up to the silver haired man, what a freak having silver hair, he thought. "Do you have any food or money? If so, I will tell you where you may find her."

"Yes, I have money." Kakashi said and went to pull out his wallet and realized it wasn't there_. Darn, someone must have taken it, no wonder I hate the city so much._ (A/n guess who must have taken it. CoughcoughInocoughcough)

"Sorry kid someone must have taken it." The boy looked to the man and realized that, it was probably stolen by some pickpocket and he sort of felt sorry for the guy.

"I'll take you to her, anyway," The kid stood up and before he could even take a step, he felt something touch his back.

Kakashi was holding a set of clothing out to the boy who which was dumb struck for both expression and words. "I can't except them, they belong to you."

"And I wish to give them to you, you need them more than I do and besides if no one ever shared with each other or gave things up to those who need it more, than the world would truly be a corrupt place, now would in it?" Kakashi said with a warm smile. "Now tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Gaara," he said while taken the precious clothing into his arms. "Thank you sir--?"

"Call me Kakashi, now lets make our way to Tsunade's and then we'll eat." Kakashi said, he really liked the kid.

"Kakashi before we go can I get my brother and sister and have them accompany us, for if I don't they will be stern and really worried about me."

"Yes, I will wait here." Kakashi stated while he watched the boy run off deeper into the alley way and turn down one of the tunnels.

With Gaara:

Gaara ran to the end of the alley way and ran down the tunnel to my right and out into another alley way where I could see my sister and brother trying to beg for food and money from the passer Byers who very rarely gave them anything.

They barely noticed me come up behind them carrying some clothes in my hands that the silver haired man named Kakashi had given me.

"Kankuro and Temari come quick." Gaara said while poking his brother on the back.

They turned around, quickly enough to find their brother there standing before them with clothing in his hands.

"Where did you get those?" Temari asked.

"A man gave them to me, after I promised him that I would find someone named Tsunade." Gaara said. "He also said that when we get to her house that I can have food. He is a very generous man and he said that I could bring you two along and most likely he'll give you food too."

"Can he be trusted?" Kankuro asked but the idea that a man would give him food to eat was glorious, he himself hadn't eaten in two days and was starving.

"Let's go." Temari stated.

Gaara ran ahead of them and back through the tunnel to where the man stood with his horse beside him.

Gaara also noticed that the man held other pieces of clothing in his hands too. _Could they be for his brother and sister_ he wondered?

His brother and sister were now standing behind him.

Kakashi spoke, "Here, these are for you." He handed both Gaara's sister and brother a pair of clothing.

"Why should you do this, you don't know us?" Temari spoke up.

"Every time someone gives to another he purifies his own soul and thus making the world a better place." Kakashi said, "Before we go to lady Tsunade's house may I ask I have your names?"

"My name is Temari and the guy next to me is Kankuro, my brother and you seem to all ready no Gaara my other brother." Temari stated. "Thank you Kakashi."

"Gaara told you my name didn't he?"

"Yes." Temari said.

"You want Tsunade the healer, right?" Kankuro said.

"Yes, that would be her." Kakashi agreed.

"Follow us, but we should foreworn you most of the time she is highly drunk or depressed." Temari said. "She barely helps people any more either, except in dire situations."

"Just take me to her, we are good friends or use to be any way." Kakashi replied.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari led the way among the many twists and turns of Konoha's alleyways, and Kakashi followed grateful that he had found guides that would lead him to her.

About an hour later, they made it to a small house with a sign that said Tsunade, Healer Extraordinaire which Kakashi found quite funny.

Kakashi tied his horse to a pole at the nearest stable and turned to the kids that had helped him on this journey. He had just now realized how skinny they truly were and was disgusted by it. It mad him sick to see children yet alone teenagers in this condition.

"Please hold on a moment and let me speak to Tsunade first, and then I will make sure that you get fed properly." Kakashi said with undoubted promise in his voice.

"We will wait." Gaara said as he spoke up for his siblings. "You are very kind sir."

Kakashi smiled at the fact that he was just called kind, something that he was never until he met Sakura's mother. Kakashi turned from them and now knocked on the door.

No answer, so without a second thought he let himself in. There was his old friend sitting at the table with a bottle of sake in her hands.

She turned around when she heard the door open, to find a man with silver hair. "Kakashi," she said is that really you, after all these years."

"Yes Tsunade and I see you haven't quit drinking have you." She smiled at his comment.

"Why are you here anyway? I heard about Kylna and I'm so, very sorry." Tsunade said as she put down her sake bottle. She was just about to start drinking when Kakashi walked in. "Well I haven't drank all day, I'm getting better."

"Yeah, Kylna's hit Sakura and me pretty hard. Tsunade there are three kids outside who need a decent meal and I promised them one."

"Kakashi you dog, bring them in and you know I'll give them a good meal." Tsunade said, she had a huge soft spot for kids.

Kakashi called their names and they walked inside Tsunade's house. Tsunade took one look at them and said, "Go upstairs and to the first door on the right and get yourselves washed up and changed."

To be continued in the next chapter!

A/n: I got to update tonight, and I have to like get off the computer like ASAP, but I promise all of you that the next chapter will be posted by Saturday if I get at least five reviews. I have to be up tomorrow at 5am so I had better get to bed soon. Okay well I hope all of you liked this chapter, because I certainly loved writing it and the only reason I made Gaara a good guy was because of prince of darkness. So thank her, if you wanted him to be a good guy and if you didn't blame her. So please review and please excuse my grammatical errors.

Thanks now review.


	6. Helping and Kindness

Hey again beloved readers! I'm so surprised that I've been updating this fast it really is a total surprise and I hope you guys enjoy it. The reason I've been reviewing is Thanksgiving break, a five-day weekend for me. I promised you all I would update so here is good old chapter six for y'all. Read and please review I'm begging you people I have so many of you put this on your alerts or favorites yet you never review.

Imprisonment

Chapter 6:

Helping and Kindness

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets

12: Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless

14: Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy

Recap:

"Yeah, Klyna's death hit Sakura and me pretty hard. Tsunade there are three kids outside who need a decent meal and I promised them one."

"Kakashi you dog, bring them in and you know I'll give them a good meal." Tsunade said; she had a huge soft spot for kids.

Kakashi called their names and they walked inside Tsunade's house. Tsunade took one look at them and said, "Go upstairs and to the first door on the right and get yourselves washed up and changed."

End of RECAP:

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari did just that. They were now dressed in the clothes that Kakashi had given them and surprisingly they fit practically perfectly.

Mean while why they were changing and washing:

"So Kakashi why are you her?" Tsunade asked.

"I heard about Sasuke, being blamed for the murder of your husband's clan." Kakashi responded.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Sakura was taken prisoner, I thought that we would be able to pass through the gates unseen but it didn't happen as I planned and they caught her and took her to the prison." Kakashi said guilt and shame clearly shone.

"Why would they throw a young girl in prison?" Tsunade asked disturbed at the fact that Klyna's daughter was thrown in prison.

"Do you remember what Klyna was?" Kakashi said, staring straight at Tsunade.

"Yes, she was a gypsy, what does that have to do with anything?" Tsunade retorted.

"Sakura took after her mother not me." Kakashi said gravely, this was when he wished that Sakura had taken over his traits not Klyna's.

"She's a gypsy!" Tsunade said fully grasping the situation.

_Sakura's a gypsy, which explains it all. That is why Kakashi is afraid for his daughter, because they usually hang gypsies due to the fact that they believe they are gypsies._

"You came here for help didn't you?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "yes I did."

"Well then you're in luck…" Tsunade was cut off before she could even finish her statement because the three children had come downstairs.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari saw before them a table of food with Tsunade sitting on one side and Kakashi on the other. There were four open seats left.

"Come sit down," Tsunade said warmly.

They all did as they were told. Gaara was seated next Kakashi on the right and Kankuro was at the end of the table and Temari was seated next to Tsunade.

Tsunade was the first to speak when everyone sat down.

"You kids eat as much as will and there is plenty for seconds or thirds."

"Thank you so very much," all three homeless kids said.

"You're very welcome." Tsunade responded and everyone ate in a happy silence and when it was over Kakashi was the first to speak.

"So Gaara where are you from?"

Gaara hesitated and looked to Kankuro and they exchanged words with there eyes.

"Can we trust them?" Kankuro spoke.

"They gave us clothing and food, it is the least we could do." Gaara responded with his eyes.

"Fine, but if they decide to they could have us sentenced to life in prison."

"I know, but I have a feeling we can trust them."

"Whatever you say Gaara, just don't blame me if this leads us into deep dog dodo."

All the while both Tsunade and Kakashi noticed the looks exchanged with there eyes and with out warning Gaara spoke:

"We are from the country of Sand; we came here to escape the hardships and laws that held us bound here."

"Please don't turn us in, I know we are fugitives but have kind hearts." Temari said.

Tsunade and Kakashi both had their mouths hanging down and there eyes were practically all the way open.

Kakashi was the first to recover:

"I understand, your vagabonds so am I. We won't tell anyone, I wouldn't want you to end up in prison with my daughter or Tsunade's son."

"Your daughter is in prison? How did that happen? How did your son get in prison Tsunade?" Gaara asked, always curios.

Kakashi spilled his part of the story to the homeless kids and explained what a gypsy was. Tsunade told about her son to.

"So you need help breaking them out of the prison do you?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes," They both answered simultaneously.

"Then we might be able to help." All three said with smiles covering their face.

(A/n what might they be planning? You'll find out in a couple chapters. Sorry that's where I had to end it.)

**Break: **

Inside the cell with Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino:

Recap:

Sakura and Ino were inspecting the food, it wasn't a lot and what was there was probably ten days old, disgusting.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke, complained, when was the last time he had eaten? A day ago?

Before any of them could dig into the food; Naruto came back in and placed three cups of water on the ground, before them, and silently turned to leave without saying a word.

End of Recap:

Sakura went over to the glasses of water, picked one up, and walked over to Sasuke.

She put the cups up to his lips. "Drink" she commanded.

He did so with great effort and practically drank it all in one sip. "Thank you," he said softly.

_He was still thirsty but he wouldn't admit it because he knew that they were only given a cup of water each._

Sakura, as soon as she noticed his thirst at which great speed he drank his cup of water went over, picked hers up, and walked back over to him.

Sasuke now noticed that the rim of another cup was placed at his mouth and he knew it wasn't his.

"Drink," Sakura ordered again.

"I can't this water it is yours." Sasuke replied and he couldn't understand why she was offering him the water.

"I have a belief," she said her words held strong as the life she lived, "that one should give up something to help someone who needs it more than they do."

"So you're basically saying if you could give up your life to save someone less fortunate than you, you would?"

"Yes, because if one gives up something that someone else needs in all terms they make the world a better place within themselves and to the world around them." Sakura added.

"You are a strange girl, but thank you," he said.

Sasuke drank the water, slowly this time.

_He now realized that he was indebted to the girl, but he did not hate that fact. She was the first girl that was nice to him. _(A/n it doesn't mean anything yet people.)

Ino's point of view:

Watching Sakura care for Sasuke, the mass murderer was weird. Why would anyone help, a killer and he wasn't even heart.

I bet she feels pity for the poor guy and is helping him out due to the fact that she can't stand to see him suffer.

Gypsies are losers if they always help out, and are willing to sacrifice their lives at any given moment. Pfftt… what stupid believes and why the heck, did she give up her water for someone who probably doesn't need it.

All murderers should be dead especially that guy because he totally is freaky.

Back to all of them:

Ino drank all her water not even leaving a drop left and then she tore off a huge hunk of the bread leaving Sakura and Sasuke small portions.

Sakura noticed this and didn't say anything to Ino about it. She picked up the hunk of bread and handed it to Sasuke not even leaving herself any.

Ino couldn't take it anymore, this girl was really getting on her nerves and she hated it. "Sakura, why didn't you just take the bread for yourself and not leave Sasuke any."

Sasuke froze when she said this, had Sakura really not taken any bread for herself.

"I am not greedy and am not hungry."

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met." Ino said loudly.

"That's all right, I'm use to the name calling," She said and walked to the same corner of the cell where Sasuke was and sat by him.

"I'm going to sleep now," Ino stated.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke's head had fallen on her shoulder, he was asleep.

Therefore, to ease her own thoughts she started to sing softly but what she didn't know was that both Sasuke and Ino were listening to her beautiful, harmonic singing.

In my heart, I know what's right

Destiny has sent me on a path

I will follow and never give up

My life belongs to you

Oh mighty one

Slowly by slowly I can see hate

Yet when I know that, you're with me-

I can see the love

I can feel the peace

I know that all hate will turn to love

A day might end but my soul is whole

My life is yours, my heart is yours

Let me see the light

Let me feel what's right

Mighty god hear my prayer

Help those around me, and let them learn to see

I may have seen fires

I may have seen death

But knowing you're with me-

Tells me that there is reason to live

Your words are my hope

Your presence my essence and your words are spoken to me:

Trust the sought

Fight the power

Break the bonds

Put an end to sorrow

Throw it down the drain

Brighten up the world

Open the doors to millennium

Fly free over the summer sun

Swim down the canal of truth

Break the barrier of tension

Gain the willpower to live one more day

So live today don't die

Relinquish the thought of death

Open up your wings and fly make a difference

Everyone can have a life but you have to learn to live

Let my prayer be heard

And let you live on in my heart.

(A/n the poem was written by me and I hope you all understand her prayer-she was asking for courage and hope.)

Sakura ended the song and immediately felt like all her problems were lifted off her shoulders. She had sung this song since she had learned it when she was 4 years old and had sung it every night before falling to sleep.

Ino and Sasuke felt every word that she sung cut into their hearts, and it did give them the hope to go another day, here in the prison.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Yay I'm done here is chapter 6 for y'all. I hope you guys liked it and I realized it was a half and half chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I'm going to update Life first so please if you haven't read it yet, read it and tell me what you think of Life.

Okay well the next chapter will be on a couple new characters and it will likely be amusing unless I decide it to be a continuation of inside the cell. Well if you guys have a strong opinion on which one I should do tell me and the most number of votes, for either a funny chapter with new characters or inside the cell, I will do.

_**SO PLEASE VOTE AND OF COURSE FOR A FASTER UPATE REVIEW!**_

Please people I really need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry this is not a chapter, but I need you guys to take the poll located on my profile. I promise to update next weekend due to my three week Christmas vacation. Moreover, I'm truly sorry for those of you that were expecting a chapter, I've been really busy with five projects for school and three huge tests coming up. So please vote in the poll so I can find out what you guys want me to do.


	8. Great Calamity

Well here, you go readers, chapter 7. I hope you guys all like it, because I've had a little writers block lately and have been brainstorming the new story I should write, which I'll probably put up tomorrow. I only got a few reviews last chapter, well chapter six I mean, and I was depressed for a while and I got even more depressed when I only got three reviews for my last chapter in life. Please review, to avoid making me depressed so that I won't get writers block.

Imprisonment:

Chapter 7:

Great Calamity

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12: Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14: Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy

**Recap**:

Sakura ended the song and immediately felt like all her problems were lifted off her shoulders. She had sung this song since she had learned it when she was 4 years old and had sung it every night before falling to sleep.

Ino and Sasuke felt every word that she sung cut into their hearts, and it did give them the hope to go another day, here in the prison.

**End of Recap: **

Flashback:

"Sakura, dear get in here," Klyna spoke.

Sakura came literally bouncing into the house with a bundle of chrysanthemums, cherry blossoms, and sunflowers. A smile was literally plastered on her face, and she was giggling along with her best friend, Tenten.

Tenten was a girl with just as a huge imagination as Sakura that the lives they lived were dreams and they were medieval princesses loved throughout the land and were destined to become faeries after death. They would each fall in love with handsome princes, never once feeling the pain of hardships, never having to endure the harsh work of being on the run.

Kakashi came from behind the two girls and gave them each a kiss on the head.

"Come on; sit down, supper's ready."

They all sat down at the supper table and were all enjoying dinner- when it happened.

"Gypsy," They heard people shouting. The sun had set, and they had thrown torches onto the hut.

Smoke broke out to quickly; Kakashi was looking for his wife and the girls. He managed to grab Sakura, not finding Tenten.

The town's people now grabbed Tenten and Klyna, while Kakashi was rushing Sakura into the forest.

Right before Tenten's eyes, she saw it all; they through her to the ground and then they brutally attacked Klyna. Then with more force then necessary, they threw Sakura's mother onto the flames.

Klyna never screamed or hollered as her life was ended, because that was a gypsy's way; never fear death because everyone has his or her own time.

Kakashi never saw Tenten sprawled their in the to high grass, he must have thought that he had perished with his wife; he must of thought that her essence was gone, with the wisps of ash.

Some of the town's people's children now went over to Tenten- one had a knife and he just started to slice at her back.

The pain was to intolerable, Tenten could hardly breath while the cold hard object kept hitting her back.

The last thing Tenten had remembered seeing was the look on Kakashi's face- it looked like that he had lost his world to the embers himself, for his life was Klyna and without her, what would there be?

From Sakura's point of view:

I could hardly breathe- I saw them throw my mother into those pit-forsaken embers of the wild fire. How could they do that to her, when all she did was help them.

Why was life taken from her young youthful mother? Sakura knew though that this was wrong a gypsy never asked what Gods whim was, for that was wrong.

Tears escalated down her face, like waves- I don't think even the ocean could compare to the amount of salty water that she released from her eyes.

Kakashi's point of view:

The villagers how, how could they kill Klyna when all she did was help them and bring them good luck? Why did she have to die so young, she had a whole life a head of her, and now her only life was with her believer?

Tears, dripped down my face, this was the first time he has ever cried in his life.

He lost his wife, not only his wife though; he lost the love of his life- his soul mate.

At that moment, he remembered his daughters- his real and his adopted. He looked around him but he didn't see Tenten anywhere. They must have caught her and through her in the fire with Klyna.

Two Days Later:

Tenten was so badly cut and bruised that she couldn't get up without the pain causing her to scream. She heard horse beats in the distance.

One of the men on the horse shouted something, but Tenten couldn't hear properly, she still had the sounds of the fire burning and crackling in her head, the sound of Kakashi's torment when he yelled out in the loss of his wife shortly after he had begun to cry.

The next thing she knew was that there were horses all around her. She couldn't see who the riders were because she was on her stomach with her face in the dirt. She felt ashamed of the scars on her back, out in the open like that.

"Who are you?" She whispered while turning her head to the side, and finally sleep overcame her, making her black out.

That was how she came to be at the castle for the person who found her was the old king himself, Itachi and Hinata's father.

End of Flashback:o0o0oo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o00oo0o0o0o

Inside the Castle Kitchen:

"A new dish is completed." Kiba said triumphantly as he set it down before the castle taste tester to make sure that it wouldn't poison the king.

Choji automatically took a bite and said, "This is the best dish I've ever tasted in my whole life."

That was a huge complement coming from Choji.

Kiba smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I bet the king might even give you a bigger salary for this dish."

"I don't think that would happen, but it would be great." Kiba imagined more money in his hands.

"This beef pie, is delicious, what ingredient did you add, from the last time you made it."

Last time the beef pie turned out both burnt and gross, with no flavor.

Kiba smiled evilly, "Why would I ever tell you what my secret ingredient is."

"Oh come on man, were good friends, it's not like I'm going to go run to the middle of the street and shout the secret ingredient out.

Kiba did not believe him, because that is exactly what he did, the other three times that he told Choji the secret ingredient.

I'll give all you readers a clue it ends with a T and starts with an S, and has only four letters.

If you guessed salt, that is the secret ingredient, I mean you think Choji could be able to taste the salt.

"I SAID NO," Kiba said very irritated.

"Alright," Choji said not wanting to think of the consequences of getting his best friend mad.

All of the sudden a man ran into the room tripping Kiba who held a pie on each hand and the pies went straight up in the air landing on the now laying/tripped Kiba.

"**Lee, get out of my kitchen now**," Kiba yelled, with an ominous aura about him.

Oh, Lee ran straight out of the kitchen knowing what he just did. Kiba would kill him later on, and Lee was afraid of Kiba.

Lee went back to his job, as the trainer of the guards, and boy was he ever proud of his youthful job.

"Attention," He ordered his guards in training, "We are now going to youthfully run one youthful lap around the youthful inside of the castle."

All the guards in training grunted, they hated Lee as their superior and they hated, wait no beyond hated the word youthful.

They wish that every time that Lee said that word they could slap him right across the face. That word they wanted to kill, they didn't want it to be a word of any language.

They now all started to run the lap, next came the obstacle course, swimming, push ups, curl ups, and then the most dreadful thing of all…Lee's youthful speech.

When Lee gave his speech, they all wanted to drop dead because every other word he said was youthful and this whole speech lasted a whole 40 minutes of their lives. If one of them slouched or fell asleep Lee would gone on with his speech for about another thirty minutes.

Lee had his life well, because after a nice day of training his guards, he went to his little hut on the outside of the inner castle, which was about fifteen minutes away. When he got home, his dad was always waiting for him with a huge bear hug. He loved Gai more than anything in the world and he loved him as a father.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0BREAKo00o000oo0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Castle Garden:

Hinata was lying on a bench reading her book happily, when all of a sudden someone kissed her on the forehead. It was Shikamaru; of course, it had to be him, because the man she loved would never do a thing like that. (Whom do you think that is? You will have to wait a couple chapters, peoples.)

"You look beautiful today," He said in a distraught voice.

"What's wrong, Shik," Hinata asked.

"Unrequited love," Shik said.

It was clear that was all he would say, yet she knew that one day he could capture the heart of the woman he loved. She felt sorry for him and herself, when it came to love because they had no choice they were sentenced at birth to marry one another.

Hinata hated the arrangement when their hearts belonged to two different people, they were the same and then different, because for one being a princess meant that happiness is not always there and she understood that obligation, because she was a true princess by heart.

A/N

Well that's where the chapter ends, like I said I'm having one heck of a writers block and I need all your guy's help. Please if you have any ideas that you could share with me for what you want the next chapter to be about do tell, because I am stumped.

It was a bad chapter I know, but hopefully next chapter will be better if you guys give me your opinions. My goal is to make it to review number 30. So please review, for my sake and the sake of the next chapter.

Thanks, moonlesslife


	9. Healing

Hello, readers, I've had a huge writers block with this story and I still do, so I'm going to try to do the chapter as best I can and I realize I haven't updated in a long while and I'm sorry. Like I said in the last sentence I've had a major writers block and I wasn't on the computer much over winter break and I've had tons of school projects. Please review and give me any ideas you have.

Imprisonment:

Chapter 8:

Healing

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

Recap:

Sakura had a flashback of her past, one that she didn't like being reminded about nor did she like to think about it much too often. Her dreams have never been the same after that night, she misses her mother but she does understand that it was the angels doing and nothing more.

End of Recap:

Sasuke buried his face deeper into Sakura's hair; he loved the fragrance of cherry blossoms she emitted. This was the first time he had smelt the outside world in over five or six years, but he had lost count as well he lost his eyesight.

He was slowly gaining back hope though thanks to the girl that sat beside him. He knew she wasn't awake because her breathing was so soft and gentle but he couldn't help but hear her heart start to pick up rhythm.

Was she having a nightmare or was she just having face paced dreams he wasn't not sure.

"Why do you cuddle up to that wench of a gypsy, murder?" Ino sputtered at him watching the raven-haired boy nuzzle her hair affectionately.

"Like you're one to talk," Sasuke answered bluntly and madly because his thoughts had been interrupted.

"What do you mean," she stood up and walked up to them.

"I mean you're a no good woman who just complains and has no heart. That's why you pick pocket because you don't care if the man you steal from is poor enough that he can hardly feed his children, and what if that is all the money the man has to last for the entire month. Do you ever think of the consequences?

"Or is it that you never think about consequences and in that case it would mean you were a stupid woman who doesn't know anything. You also treat Sakura like crud and she's never ever done anything to you before, now has she?"

"You call pick pocketing bad, but look who the murder is," Ino said now really mad.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, he wouldn't say anymore to this girl. Sakura, he would talk to but Ino he wouldn't say any more to."

"You're a bastard," she stated a matter of fact.

"I know I am but at least I admit it not like you," he said coldly.

Sakura started to turn a little restlessly and he gently rubbed his hand over her back, it was the least he could do after what she did for him.

All of the sudden, the lock to the cell rattled and the door opened.

Naruto came bounding in and set his impending stare on Ino. Sakura had woken up at this point.

Sasuke sat straight up not, leaning on her anymore.

"You girl, Kauri I'm placing you in another cell, get up now." Ino backed away from Naruto as he said this.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said trembling, but Naruto walked straight up to her and was about to smack her when Sakura quickly scooted in front of Ino and ended up being the one to get slapped.

"Get out of my way gypsy," his words were hissed through his teeth and Sakura didn't move so he slapped her again and Sakura went out like a light bulb a few feet away from Sasuke.

Naruto angrily grabbed Ino, walked out the door dragging her, and locked the door before putting her in another cell.

Sasuke heard what Naruto said and he could hear someone being slapped but he didn't think it was Ino who got slapped, he knew Sakura would stand up for her no matter what the cost to her own self.

Sasuke felt around on the floor and tell he felt Sakura's hair with his hands and he gently pulled her up and into his lap.

Sakura awoke form her blackout only to find herself in the arms of Sasuke, his body felt warm compared to the stone floor beneath them and she buried her head in his neck without even realizing what she was doing.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"He slapped you didn't he?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but I only protected Ino, did he take her away," Sakura asked back.

"Yes he did take her, but you tried that is what counts."

Sakura couldn't help herself tears started to stroll down her eyes and Sasuke heard them, heard her almost inaudible sobbing and Sakura laid her head on his chest and cried even more.

Sasuke wasn't use to this. He hated seeing people crying, but what could he do. He put his arms around the girl that he knew nothing of and could see nothing of and he felt her tears soak through his clothes and into…

Sakura as soon as she realized that she was crying on his chest tried backing away from him but she felt his hands wrap around her tiny figure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura looked up to him and saw the scars that were on his face. Saw his eyes stained brown, for he was blind and the coffee had stained him.

"Sasuke can I try something," Sakura asked her tears starting to disperse.

"Do what," Sasuke asked confused by her statement.

"I think that I can heal your wound let me try," Sakura said, she did not pity him she…

"Can you," Sasuke asked not believing her.

Sakura put her hands on his face and gently touched it running her fingers over the day old wounds and scars.

She started to chant softly the spell of healing, the one that she knew through experience, the one that wound take some of her strength and give it to him:

Wounds hold a place on you

Slowly they control you and people pity you

By the powers of above

By the powers of all that I know and believe

Give this man love

Give this man the power to fix his wounds

With my heart of love

With my hands of caress

Heal this man who has helped me

We are one through fate

Let all my lords' powers be whole

Let all that is wrong in this world be righted

And with my hands

Give me the power to heal this man

Her words ended slowly, a golden glow emitted from her hands, and Sasuke felt a warm heat on his face from her hands. He had never felt this way before, so protected so…loved.

His eyes had closed but as soon as her hands went to their normal temperature he opened his eyes to find… a pink haired girl with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

She just stared back into his onyx eyes and they were content just getting lost in their own thoughts and each other's eyes that they never heard the door unlock and open.

Naruto had seen and heard it all, as soon as Sasuke opened his eyes Naruto dropped the plate of food he had been carrying into the cell and both prisoners turned to look at him.

"How did you…" Naruto started to sputter but stopped, he had never seen anything like this and wasn't it human nature to fear what we cannot comprehend?

For Naruto he felt fear rise up, he quickly ran out of the cell and bolted the door behind him, and he ran back to his desk replaying what he had just witnessed repeatedly in his head.

What had he just witnessed, it was a miracle but at the same time how could any human do that, it was amazing but was it right? Was it…?

Naruto was thoroughly confused, how was this suppose to make sense, because to Naruto none of this made sense and it scared him it just down right scared him.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura:

The stale bread had landed on the dirty cell floor and Sakura went and picked it up off the floor. The whole time Sasuke had his eyes on Sakura staring at her beauty. He had never seen another woman like her in his life.

'Thank you," Sasuke replied, not know what else to say.

"Here," Sakura said handed him a larger slice of bread then the one she held for herself and she slowly sat down next to him.

"I cannot accept it, take it," said Sasuke.

"Take it you need it more," Sakura replied a little exhausted.

"No I don't, I can see how skinny you are and it isn't right," Sasuke replied staring, more like glaring straight into her eyes.

"Look at yourself," Sakura said, but she was getting more exhausted by the second and her head fell onto Sasuke's shoulder and she drifted off to sleep before Sasuke could retort.

Sasuke slowly looked at her peaceful form and all he could think was she looks so innocent when she sleeps and Sasuke laid his head slightly on top of hers, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Neither one of them had touched their food yet.

With Ino:

"Help me. Stay away," Ino slowly backed towards the wall trying to get away from the men's perverted hands coming towards her.

A/N: Well that's chapter 8 for all you readers. I hoped you like it and I was going to post it last week but I had to study for finals and my mom hasn't let me on the computer for a while. Finals absolutely sucked, I'm afraid to find out what I got on my Spanish finals. Biology finals sucked the most though but at least I got and A-. I'm happy, about that.

Like I said people, I've been under severe writers block and nobody gave me any ideas so this is what you got. I didn't think the chapter was that bad, but please tell me what you thought and I was absolutely devastated last chapter when I only got 1 review.

_**PLEASE READ**_**: I need to know if you guys want the next chapter to be just inside the cell and have a little romance between Sasuke and Sakura. In addition, I need to know if you guys want Ino or Temari with Shikamaru. Please review or I won't update for another month or two. I want at least five reviews, if you guys will be nice. **


	10. Fate

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, it made me happy, and I was so totally going to update last week, but I have had ten tests this week and haven't been on the computer till tonight. I made stupid mistakes on all the tests too, and missed one question per test. I got great ideas from your reviews, thanks to them, my writer's block is almost subsided, and you guys all wanted romance this chapter so that's exactly what you'll get. Read, enjoy and of course review.

Note: Read authors note at the bottom, it is important.

Imprisonment

Chapter 9:

Fate

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

Recap:

"No I don't, I can see how skinny you are and it isn't right," Sasuke replied staring, more like glaring straight into her eyes.

"Look at yourself," Sakura said, but she was getting more exhausted by the second and her head fell onto Sasuke's shoulder and she drifted off to sleep before Sasuke could retort.

Sasuke slowly looked at her peaceful form and all he could think was she looks so innocent when she sleeps and Sasuke laid his head slightly on top of hers, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Neither one of them had touched their food yet.

End of Recap:

"Sakura it's good to see you again, my dear, it has been to long, to long in deed," A woman spoke stroking Sakura's cheek.

"It hasn't been a long time," Sakura, replied looking at the woman before her.

"You have done a good deed today, saving that boy's eyesight," the woman replied.

"I did what I had to do, I can't stand seeing people hurt, it's so wrong," She retorted.

"Your father is worried about you, he is planning on rescuing you," The woman said quietly staring at the fair skinned, pink haired woman that stood before her.

"Father is coming to get me? I won't leave Sasuke there alone in that cell, father will have to rescue both of us and that blond haired girl, Ino," Sakura said.

"Sasuke's mother is working with Kakashi they have a plan that just might work," the woman stated.

"You need to do something for me, Sakura, you are of the Haruno blood and gypsy is your life your soul and every friend you make will be special, but what I need to tell you every person you will encounter will be due to fate.

"The princess's maid is your friend from a long time past, Tenten," The woman stated.

"Tenten, I remember her, my best friend, I thought she died in the fire." Sakura said happy that her friend was alive.

"She didn't die, but she will help you, along with some others. I must also you tell you one more thing of the highest importance, love has found a way in your heart and the heart of that young man, it is true, but you must make sure that it stays pure, don't ever let it get clouded for if you do then the world will have it's eye on you."

"Yes…" Sakura said but never finished, for she had woken up.

(A/N: I hope that wasn't to confusing but I bet you couldn't guess who that was?)

"Morning," Sasuke whispered into the pink haired girls hair.

Sakura yawned lightly, which made Sasuke smirk down at her.

"Come on get up off my lap, I need to stand." Sasuke said, because his legs had fallen fast asleep.

"Oops I'm sorry," Sakura said, but she was comfortable curdled up in his lap, with her head on his shoulder and her face pressed into his neck.

Sakura got up and almost lost her balance but Sasuke somehow managed to get up in time to steady her so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay," he whispered in her ear softly.

"Sorry," she spoke back.

"Sorry for what," he said amused by Sakura's sincerity.

She didn't reply, but Sasuke leaned against the wall in pain. His legs hurt like heck, they were tingling with spasms of short-term pain and it hurt.

"Are you okay," Sakura said, putting a hand on Sasuke's now warm cheek.

"My legs were asleep and they're trying to wake up. That's all nothing to worry about." Sasuke denied the pain momentarily to stare into her emerald glistening one of a kind eyes.

"Maybe I should try another healing chant," Sakura said seriously.

"No don't, it'll just drain your energy and my legs are fine now, it only lasts a minute or two," He said and rubbed his cheek into her soft hand.

This was the first time that he had laid eyes on a woman since his imprisonment and it made him happy that he wasn't alone in the cell, he had another person with him and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

His mother was beautiful, but Sakura standing before him was unique one of a kind and she was nice and generous it made him blush to think about it. His heart was fluttering and his mind was on the drifting clouds dreaming.

Was this reaction due to the fact this was the first kind person e has met and seen and the fact that she was a woman after all these years alone, was that the reason?

"Sasuke, your cheeks are red are you all right," Sakura asked concerned for him.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," he whispered and he knew what he needed to do he was a man but even he needed to show some emotions sometimes.

A tear escaladed down his cheek and another one followed, he was happy, so without further ado, he pulled Sakura into his embrace and held her tightly not wanting to let go. His tears, wet her shirt, his head buried in the crook of her neck. His arms hugged her tighter squeezing her to see if what was happening real.

Sakura hugged him back, happy that the boy was finally showing some emotion and letting it free. She could see that he was holding in secrets and regrets but eventually they would break him unless they were released, so she was glad that he was crying she was glad that he was freeing himself from the burdens he held.

Sakura held Sasuke like this for quite a long time and the two of them were just happy to have found someone to hold to trust. They needed each other so is that why they were drawn to each other? It was as if the other completed them so that they were whole.

"I'm okay," Sasuke said after awhile. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, it should never have happened."

"You shouldn't hold back your emotions like that; they need to be expressed and don't say you're sorry." She lifted her hand from his back and moved his bangs out of his eyes.

He had deep, onyx eyes that held her spellbound momentarily. He smiled warmly at her; his face was inches from her, so close yet so far away. Both wanted to close the gap but both were afraid, of what would come of it.

Sasuke was the first to sigh and give in; he sat down on the ground and pulled Sakura down onto his lap. Sakura tried getting up, from the position on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going," he said smiling at her.

"I don't want your legs to fall asleep again, I'll sit next to you," she said fully trying to pull out of the grip that he held around her wrist.

She managed to get into a standing position but he still held her wrist. He pulled on it lightly and she fell straight on him. He hadn't of meant to make her fall.

She landed right on top of him and her lips met his for a very short moment in time but to the two of them it seemed like time had stopped. It felt as if their hearts would rip from their chests and would explode into dazzling fireworks.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the exact same time, but neither of them meant what they were saying. They wouldn't take back what had happened to save their lives.

"You know," Sasuke, said staring straight into her perfect eyes, "I'm not sorry at all."

Sakura blushed from Sasuke's words, but her mind was telling her that she agreed with what he had said.

"I'm glad it happened, too," she said blushing like never before, and she hurriedly buried her head into his rock solid neck.

"I'm new to this, this feeling inside of me, it's all new and I'm lost in it." Sasuke said and sighed.

Why was he explaining himself to her? He didn't have any answers but he was just content to be holding her in his lap.

"Sasuke, I feel like my heart wants to shatter, why," Sakura asked him.

"Hmmm… I really don't know Sakura," Sasuke said, "even I don't have the answers for what's going on."

Sasuke stroked her pink hair and lifted up her chin so it she was facing him. "Can I kiss you, right this time?"

Sakura stared at him and replied, "I don't know how to kiss, what happened before wasn't a kiss it was just our lips brushing each other."

"I don't know how to kiss either, but I'm willing to give it a try," Sasuke said to her.

She smiled at him and her heat fluttered even more rapidly. "I'm willing to try too."

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispered and in that moment…

A/N: 'm an evil author, I know, I just wanted to put a cliffhanger on the end of the chapter and I thought this would be a good place to stop. So the question is do they kiss r don't they. If you guys review and tell me what you think and please let me know if you think they will kiss or not.

Oh, don't worry, I already know the answer, and if I say anymore, I might give it away… I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one. So did I meet all of your standards? I was trying to use figurative language, a lot to help describe some things.

**IMPORTANT: If I get eight reviews by tomorrow night I will update and if I don't I promise to update next weekend or the following weekend for all of you who love this story.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Where are you?

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long while; I've been way to busy for my own good. I really haven't been on the computer that much and my life has been going all wrong. My family's curse has taken over my life and has made it so complicated that I don't know how to breathe properly anymore. My problems are not your problems, so I will rattle on no more. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews; I absolutely loved them they made me smile.

Imprisonment:

Chapter

Where are you?

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

_Help me, _Ino thought to herself.

She was sitting in a corner of her new cell trying to fend off all the perverted men that occupied it with her. They kept trying to touch her and there hands were dirty and nasty. She needed the man she loved to protect her, but where was he now, she knew not. She had teased him for years trying to find a way to tell him she loved him but at the same time, she just wanted to lay there beside him when he looked into the cloudy sky.

When she finally had the courage to tell him, he told her that he felt the same inside, but he was betrothed already and he had no chance of being with her, except in secret. That day was like magic to her.

Flashback: o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful day and the sun was high in the sky, without a cloud in sight.

"Shikamaru, come on," Ino said dragging him out towards the field where the grass was waist high and sunflowers bloomed.

"Quit rushing me woman," He said trying to pry Ino's hands off his shirt, which she was dragging him by.

The unexpected happened now, Ino tripped over a rock and landed on her back and Shikamaru landed on top of her, his lips on hers. Ino gasped at the events that occurred but other than that, the two didn't break the kiss. The kiss was field with longing and didn't end until Ino put her hands on his chest and weekly tried to get him off her.

She needed to breath and Shikamaru did too, it's just that he didn't want to break the kiss but he rolled off top of her. He laid next to her now his head resting on her arm.

Ino was trying to muster the courage to tell Shikamaru what she has wanted to tell him since forever.

"Shikamaru," Ino said and locked eyes with him, "I…love you," her words finished and Shikamaru's lips descended on hers once again.

He broke their kiss apart this time and whispered, "And I you."

Ino interlocked her hand with his.

"This is all wrong," he said again, this time to no one in particular, "I'm sorry Ino, and I'm already engaged."

Ino took a large intake of breath and se got up from the ground where she was laying. "I'm sorry I even bothered."

With those words said, she ran but was caught around the waist by Shikamaru who buried his head into her neck. "I don't care about her, I only care about you, even if our love is forbidden ever minute I think of you."

His words touched her heart and opened her soul a little more, maybe they could be together, if they were just two normal people, but they weren't she was a poor pick pocket and he was the main in waiting, he was of royal descent. She was dirt and he was the heavens themselves.

End of Flashback: o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

I _wonder what Shikamaru will think when I don't show up tomorrow at our secret meeting place, he knows that I never miss the chance to see him, or maybe he just will be super worried, which wasn't good for his health_ and Ino knew that.

_This was nothing, _Ino thought, _compared to my life in that inhumane orphanage. That place was nasty and dirty but I did manage to make a few truehearted friends. She had made friends with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. _

_Temari was the most outgoing person she had met, while Gaara was the most quiet person she had met and well Kankuro, he was…well he was Kankuro, the brave kind hearted soul who had stood up for her on more than one occasion. _

_I wonder where they went after they were kicked out of the orphanage, I couldn't find them anywhere, and I looked for years. My pick pocketing led to my downfall; I guess it was my entire fault. _

_I guess this is where fate wants me, so I guess this is where I'll let it lead me…_

**Break: o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0ooo0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0**

Shikamaru was waiting underneath the arbor of sacred land. Many people dared not come in to this sacred land because it was said to be the birthplace of the Himas, a myth about two lovers who killed themselves to have eternal happiness. Whether this myth was true or not, was unknown, because it was said to have happened two thousand years ago, but one thing that was passed down to every Konoha person was a piece of an old ballad. The Ballad was never proven wrong nor right but the first part go like this:

Upon the seventeenth moon of the holy night

One man and one woman were born to destiny

When they woke their eyes signaled the angels

In addition, their souls beckoned the world to find peace

There very first breaths were their very first gifts

They never knew the other existed, but their life was harmony

There were never two opposites alike such as these

Then one day, one fell ill and the world started to feel her pain

The man went and sought the carrier of the awful pain

And when he looked into the maiden's eyes, never a sight had he seen like this

He was hypnotized, prisoner to her soul

He gave her hope and shielded the sun from her eyes,

Thus, darkness was created in her favor

He warranted her life, with his own hands

There was never a day that he was not watching

Once she grew well, she fell for him

Two opposites so alike yet too different fell in love

One stayed in the darkness, and one ruled the light

Everyone in Konoha knew the first part of the ballad, because it was their proof that the light and dark did exist and that true love was possible even if forbidden.

_Where is she_, Shikamaru worried? The rose that he carried in his hand hit the ground and his hand turned into a fist. He searched the horizon in search of his beloved, but he saw no one, not even an animal.

_She had always promised to meet him here, and like him, she always showed up early, but where was she?_

He knew of no one that he could ask that would know where to find her. He would just have to start looking on his own there was no other choice. It had already been two whole hours past time and he could feel-in his heart- that something was truly wrong.

He started to walk back down the long windy pathway that lead off this sacred ground, and garden. There would be know sweet kiss or huge hug from his beloved today, he could feel that in his heart.

His face was blank and he decided he would start his search in town. It had been a month since he had last seen her, and she said she was doing fine, but was she really. Was she just lying to him so he didn't worry about her? He was trying to sort out everything in his head, but why would she lie to him?

Was she trying to protect him and his reputation? He was thoroughly confused, but he would find his answers soon enough.

A/N: This is a really short chapter, ad I'm so totally sorry but I'm going to try to make up for this crummy chapter next weekend when I have spare time. I personally don't like this chapter, but I had to put it in here because it is an important part of the storyline. I'm also so truly sorry that I didn't start off with the cliff hanger on the last chapter, but I had already had this one started a long while back and I wanted you guys to have something after my long trial of no updates. Thanks for staying with me, faithful readers.

School has been pulling in most of my time, but hopefully in two weeks when my spring break occurs, I'll update more frequently and make up for my bad months of not updating. I feel so bad, please don't pressure me about it, I'm under a lot of stress right now, and it feels like I'm starting to cave in.

All I can ask of you is to please review, it means a lot, and I would love to think of your opinions on this chapter. All I'm asking for is at least nine reviews.


	12. Journey: Part 1

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I caught a really bad case of the flu and I still have it, waiting for it to leave me be in silence

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I caught a really bad case of the flu and I still have it, waiting for it to leave me be in silence. This chapter you will find out what you've all been waiting for-do they kiss. It took me a while to fully decide but I have it all planned out now, lucky for you guys. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but my brain is fuzzy right now. Please read and review.

_**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for, I hope you like it! **_

Imprisonment:

Chapter 11:

Journey:

Part 1

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

Recap:

Sakura stared at him and replied, "I don't know how to kiss, what happened before wasn't a kiss it was just our lips brushing each other."

"I don't know how to kiss either, but I'm willing to give it a try," Sasuke said to her.

She smiled at him and her heat fluttered even more rapidly. "I'm willing to try too."

End of Recap (well sort of):

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispered and in that moment Sasuke moved his hands to Sakura's face and stroked it gently, and Sakura closed her eyes and magic occurred. Sasuke met Sakura's lips and they moved passionately with the same in sync motion that made them seem as if they were one.

Sasuke broke the kiss gently but still he stroked her cheeks and she his, but there eyes were reading into each other's souls and there hearts were beating louder and louder.

_And when he looked into the maiden's eyes, never a sight had he seen like this_

This was true bliss, they both thought; even if we are in prison we are together, that is what counts.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something," she whispered to him and bit her lip, in a worried notion.

Sasuke saw her bite her lip and knew not why. "You can tell me anything."

"We have a good chance of getting rescued soon," Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a weird look, "How do you know, people like us are in here for years."

"You might call me crazy if I told you, how I know," Sakura said and tried to turn her head away from him but strong hands held her chin firm.

"I won't call you crazy, and even if you were I can't deny my feelings for you," Sasuke said confused by her words.

There was silence for a few moments and Sakura did not respond to his words. Her eyes were cast down in a disbelieving way.

Sasuke pulled her closer once again and kissed her forehead, "I would never lie to you, and I will never leave your side."

"Do you promise," Sakura whispered, wanting an answer.

"I promise you, with both my soul and heart."

"My mother told me, that people would help rescue us, and both my father and your mother were working together."

Sasuke was confused, "Your mother was never in this cell let alone anyone else."

"See…" Sakura began, "My mother died when I was small, and as you know I'm a gypsy."

"Go on," Sasuke said interested in what she had to say. "I'm sorry to here that your mother is dead."

"Once a gypsy dies, her life form is destroyed but her essence is earth bound, making her able to help the dead cross over and things such as that. The higher gypsies, become angelic creatures that perform the lord's biddings, and they help control destiny but not fate.

"My mother was a higher class gypsy, as I am now, so she can enter dreams and influence people and when she needs to relay information, she tells me things I need to know making me the carrier, my mission to take her advice."

Sasuke was skeptical about what she had said and she could red the skepticism on his face and frowned lightly.

"You don't believe me," Sakura accused.

"I just have problems believing that angels and such exist," Sasuke started, "it's just after everything I have witnessed and went through in life has made me very skeptical."

"Will you let me show you, what I can see, what I feel." Sakura asked him gently.

"How can you do that?" He retorted.

"Just answer the question please."

"Yes, if it were possible Sakura, I would let you show me."

"That's all I need to here," Sakura whispered and placed a hand on his forehead.

Sakura whispered the sacred chant, the chant that would allow her and Sasuke to enter the second dimension- the dimension just above earth where immortal beings and angels had there homes.

Oh dear father of the highest order

Let us pass for we seek guidance from your subjects

We will neither harm nor kill

For we are one by heart and soul

For we seek help to set fate right

We seek to find the light and our places

We seek divine answers that your subjects know

Father I pray that you beseech our passage and bless our souls

For until our deaths we are loyal to you

We are yours by birth

We are yours by choice

And we serve you only with the purest of love

Sasuke had no clue as to what was happening, for his mind was racing, it felt like a dizzy spell where your mind tumbles over itself and memories keep reeling in your mind repeatedly. His past hit him hard, playing back swiftly making him see his mistakes and his wrong doings. It felt like he was leaving his body, it was such an incredible sensation it made him want to fly over the highest clouds. Finally, the memories stop but a hand appears before him beckoning him to take it so that it can lead him away. He takes the hand that pulls him straight out of his body and soon he opens his eyes wide to find Sakura holding his hand except the location is weird.

They were floating above water; Sakura's body was transparent just like his. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand a little bit.

"This is the earthbound realm, I will take you to see my mother and you will learn more about me and my gifts." Sakura said this but realized that maybe when Sasuke had said yes earlier, maybe he didn't mean it.

"I did mean it Sakura, what I said was the utmost true." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled, "It seems that in this realm words are not needed, people can enter people's minds as they wish."

"Yes it seems this way," Sasuke relayed in his mind and Sakura pulled him forward through what seemed like a series of paths, along a road.

Sakura didn't stop pulling Sasuke until she reached a white picket fence.

"Sasuke are you sure you want to do this," Sakura mentally said.

"Yes, we have come this far, and I don't feel like turning back." Sasuke whispered upon his mind gently.

"I must warn you first though," Sakura, warned, "When we enter this gate you will see my past and you will know everything about me that you ever wanted to know."

"Will you be able to see my past also?"

"No, because that is not what we came here to find out," she told him gently.

Sakura opened the gate and Sakura whispered, "Ready."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered and he was the first to step through followed by Sakura.

Her memories hit him with such a rush that he almost lost his balance. Sakura held his hand tightly reliving all her old memories just as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her memories were both happy and sad at times but some of her memories hit him hard on and made him want to try to stop them from happening but of course he couldn't change the past, the only thing he would ever be able to do was make her future happy full of beautiful memories.

The memory that held him spellbound the most was, her memory of the day her mother's life was taken. He could feel all her pain as if he were her and he could feel her hatred, the only hatred that she had ever felt in her life, but she was ashamed of feeling that hatred, for she was a gypsy.

He could see some memories of her gaining control over her powers, which were both funny and happy.

After many more minutes of memories hitting him, they came to an abrupt halt and he realized that Sakura was staring at him intensely waiting for him to snap back into reality.

He noticed that they stood before a house, not big or small, but more or less a cottage of medium size that had vines growing up the walls and a garden surrounded the cottage, so serene that it almost felt to beautiful to look at.

"This is my mother's home in this earthbound world." Sakura answered Sasuke's mental question of where are we.

"It's t beautiful to be real."

"It feels like that, only because we haven't left earth yet," Sakura replied.

"It's time to meet my mother," Sakura said turning to him, "Are you ready."

"Yes," was Sasuke answer and a woman appeared in the doorway of the cottage.

She had long red hair that went almost all the way down to her butt and her eyes were an emerald green much darker than that of Sakura's eyes but the smiled she held upon her face was welcoming and beloved to all.

"Welcome, Sakura and Sasuke, I've been expecting you, for a while now." Her mother's voice was like a bird's singing soft yet beautiful and sweet making you want to see the world in a whole new way.

"This is the first part of your journey together, the part where trust is everything," Sakura's mother echoed through their heads.

End of Chapter:

A/N: I hope there weren't too many grammar mistakes in this chapter, but like I said, I'm not feeling well and can't think all the way straight. I'm going to try to update all my other stories tonight, if you want to check them out too. I hoped you liked this chapter because I liked it, but it is only the first part in their journey; I promise it will get more interesting. I hope that this chapter was all to your liking.

Please review, that's all I ask.


	13. Another Author's Note, Sorry

This is just a poem I wrote for Sakura and Sasuke, it is a filler, because the real chapter should be up tonight.

Human

Fire the ice that burns the eye

Destroy the air that binds our lungs

Bury the earth that controls our life

Discover the spirit that holds us still

An unlikely person can reveal our souls

A family can burden those it holds

A crush can harm an unfaithful heart

A kiss can murder a million words

A drop of color can bury the clouds

The scent of rose can destroy our senses

The taste of hate can taint our soul

For we are human, we can perish just like the world

That's why our love is one of a kind-

No one can see that we are together

No one can see the love that lives within

For I am yours as you are mine

For I am Sasuke and you are Sakura

A/N: I actually created this poem for school and I tweaked it a little bit but not that much. I like this poem, but what do you guys think, reviews and comments are welcomed.


	14. Journey:Part 2: It's just the beginning

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long while, I've been so busy studying and preparing for those stupid finals which ended up being so easy I hardly had to even jog my memory for what I studied. Life sucks, but hey if I didn't study I would have failed. As I said already I am extremely sorry and I feel like a no good author but I hope you all read the author's not last chapter, and you understood it. Sigh… I also had a slight case of writer's block but it's somewhat gone now, but I still would have updated anyway.

So here you are peoples, this is for all my reviewers and readers as an apology, so enjoy.

Imprisonment

Chapter 12:

Journey:

Part 2:

It's just the Beginning

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy who lives in

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

Recap:

"This is the first part of your journey together, the part where trust is everything," Sakura's mother echoed through their heads.

End of Recap:

"Mother," Sakura whispered and bear hugged her mother who warmly wrapped her arms around Sakura and looked to Sasuke, creating the words thank you in his head.

He smiled knowingly and once Sakura was done hugging her mother he came up and shook her hand only to be pulled into a hug. "You are my son," she whispered and he hugged her back.

Sakura watched them and then when Sasuke broke away from her mother she asked, "What do you mean where trust is everything."

"You will see, for I can not tell you your fate that would go against the lord's ways, and I obey them."

"I'm sorry for asking," she whispered back and hung her head in shame because she all ready knew her mother would answer that way.

Sasuke, not understanding what exactly was going through Sakura's head, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him until she sighed, smiled and touched his cheek.

"The love between you is strong," Klyna, whispered titling her head to the side and watching them, she knew that they were meant for each other, there eyes spoke it and so did there hearts.

"Your love will take you wherever you wish to go as long as you do not let it blind you, because when two people are in love like you guys some tend to forget there problems leaving big gaps that turn into black holes and take over."

The two lovebirds blushed and Sakura hid her face into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"We shall try not to make mistakes, for I know what pain is and I would not want to wish it upon Sakura, I will protect her." Sasuke answered back and stroked Sakura's back.

"Sasuke I've seen and felt your pain, I've known you since you were born, your mother Tsunade was a great friend of mine, and even now I know she is working on a plan to get you out of prison…"

"So what you said was true…" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura nodded and broke away from the embrace and followed her mother who was leading them into the cabin.

When Sakura reached the threshold, a black cat jumped out in front of her and greeted her.

"Ditto, leave them alone," Klyna, said to the cat that immediately backed away, but his piercing green eyes stayed on them.

Klyna sat in a chair around a large oak table and motioned for them to do the same. Sakura sat next to her mother while Sasuke sat on Sakura's other side, holding and squeezing her hand.

Klyna saw this and shook her head. First love…it's amazing… she knew how it felt because Kakashi was her first and only true love, and he had accepted her and cured her of her hatred towards men and their malicious ways…

All three of them started to talk about the past and before they knew it, hours had passed and Sakura could sense they had to leave. Sakura and Sasuke stood up from the table and went to hug their mother, because Klyna was like a mother to Sasuke.

"Heed this message, trust in each other and your future shall be bright but I warn you if you have doubt within your hearts about one another your future will become as undecided as a soft breeze."

"We will heed your message," Sasuke said, "You have my word as your new son."

Klyna smiled brightly at him and waved goodbye to the two who turned there backs and followed the same path they had taken to come here, back.

"The gods have blessed you my children, let them guide you…." Her voice was heard through the wind and the whole earth felt a softness open up in their hearts, momentarily.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke:

The journey home ended quickly and before either of them could blink, they were back confined in the prison cell that was there home at this moment in time. The door opened and Naruto came into the cell and set down some bread and water.

"Klyna Sakura I was thinking I should move you out of the cell." Naruto stated staring at the Uchiha the whole time.

"You will do no such thing," The Uchiha stated and pushed her behind his body, shielding her from Naruto.

"What can you do Uchiha, you stink-in no good murderer, and I still can't believe that you murdered your father's clan." Naruto was taunting Sasuke, which he knew would perturb him and he knew that if Sasuke became perturbed he would go after him and then Naruto could have him beaten.

Sasuke brought out his fists and stood in a fighting stance and he started to throw the punch when all of a sudden there was a flash of pink and the next thing he knew, Sakura was laying on the ground with a huge bruise across her cheek.

He didn't mean to hit her…omg…it was to…He knelt down next to her and started murmuring her name and he stroked her bruised cheek and brought it to his lips and kissed it. He held her, not wanting to let go, not wanting to think about what he just did...what he had just committed.

Naruto saw the whole incident and was shocked that the pink haired girl had risked herself for him.

"Please leave," Sasuke, murmured shame clearly displayed in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, not knowing what more to do, he left the cell but something inside his head told him that he should help the prisoner, help the woman who defended him and she didn't even know him...

Back inside the cell:

It has been about an hour and Sakura still lay unconscious in Sasuke's arms, while Sasuke was crying and rocking her body lightly back and forth, dreading himself and his actions.

Sasuke was now staring at the wall, still highly angered with himself for letting his rage take control. Sakura gently opened her emerald eyes to find Sasuke staring at the wall oblivious to her, but she saw the tears that streaked down his face.

"It's okay, Sasuke, I forgive you," She muttered weakly and stroked Sasuke's cheek, who in turn look downed at her, shame displayed across his face.

"Sakura," he murmured and buried himself into Sakura's chest.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm fine," she whispered to him while stroking his back and running her hand through his hair. "I forgive you."

"But…I slapped you all because…bec…I let my rage get out of control." He sobbed into her chest.

"Sasuke," Sakura said sternly yet warmly, while lifting up his head. "I'll always forgive you."

With that said Sakura brought her lips upon his but he backed away. "I don't deserve you."

"Sasuke, you must trust me," Sakura whispered and went over to where he had pushed himself into the corner. She touched his face and his tears stopped. She began to recite a poem she knew well, one that made her feel whole.

All humans have one purpose,

To stand tall, to trust

Every one must live life, with someone next to them

A kiss, a tear, there all the same,

Because every things equal,

Every things the same

However, when someone loses trust they lose sight of that

They believe in difference, they believe in hate

Take my hand and tell me,

The words I want to here,

Take my hand and tell me,

That you will trust and hold me near.

"Sakura, I slapped you, how can you forgive me like this." Sasuke could feel that Sakura would not budge on the matter, and he was starting to see things from her point of view.

"I'll always forgive you, because as a gypsy, I will not hold a grudge, I always forgive…but it's more than that…it's because somewhere in my heart I harbor deep feelings for you."

"Sakura…"Sasuke was interrupted.

"Shh…" and with that, there lips found each other and the moved in sync.

"I feel the same," he whispered while breaking the kiss.

Sasuke put protective arms around her, and held her to his chest. He kissed her bruised cheek.

"I swear that as long as I live, I will not lay another finger on you, and I won't let any other man have you either."

"Don't swear…" Sakura was cut off by a weird jingling sound that was admitted from the cell lock, when al of a sudden the door swung open and….

End of Chapter:

A/N: I'm being mean by ending off there, but I want to see if you guys can guess what will happen next. I know, the chapter isn't very long but I hope you will forgive me for it because I wanted to finish a chapter in Life.

I will try my hardest to update once a week and maybe more, hopefully summer school won't take my time during the night. I thought school was boring but I jus found that summer school was the worst…sigh…I don't want any of you thinking I flunked a course because I did not, I'm taking Health to get it out of the way.

Please review, my dear readers,

moonlesslife


	15. Breaking Out

A/N: I'm finally updating on time, well sort of, in a way. If you guys haven't read my profile yet, I'll tell you now, I say there are only about three to five chapters in this story left. I will be sad to see it go but then again, maybe I won't because this story gives me bad cases of writer's block but after this story is over I'm going to start a new one, hurray for me. I'll explain more at the bottom, and I hope you guys like this chapter.

Imprisonment

Chapter 13:

Breaking Out

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy who lives in

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

Recap:

"I swear that as long as I live, I will not lay another finger on you, and I won't let any other man have you either."

"Don't swear…" Sakura was cut off by a weird jingling sound that was admitted from the cell lock, when all of a sudden the door swung open and….

End of Recap:

There stood a boy the same age as her with red hair, no eyebrows, and it looked like he had black eye lids. Sakura then saw who stood behind him, her father, a sad smile lay upon his face.

Sasuke saw the red haired boy and then there was a silver haired man, but what surprised him the most was that his mother stood behind him.

Sakura quickly jumped off Sasuke's lap and threw herself on her father her stumbled a little bit.

Sasuke stared at his mother who smiled at him and then he to, got up and wrapped his hands around his mother.

The red haired boy stood motionless watching them reunite.

"Daddy, I missed you so much," Sakura said burying her head into his neck, cuddling up to him.

"It's been to long," Tsunade whispered to her son.

"We must leave quickly or this will have all been for nothing." The red haired boy aka, Gaara said.

"How did you break us free," Sasuke asked.

"Explain later, we need to go now," Gaara said.

"This way," Kakashi led, the group down the narrow corridor (I love this word) and they made a sudden left and came to and abrupt stop, do to a dead end or was it?

Gaara quickly removed six of the walls bricks revealing a hidden passageway, more like a small tunnel.

"I'll go first," Kakashi said and crawled in followed by Sakura, then Sasuke, Tsunade and Gaara who placed the bricks back into their original position.

"Where does this lead," Sakura asked curiously.

It leads to the castle courtyards.

Break: o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru's heart was burdened with a sense of dread once he found out that Ino was in a prison cell locked with other guys. He had to get her out, so that is precisely what he did.

Shikamaru went into the prison station and asked to see one of the prisoners, and the man behind the desk was happy to oblige the suitor, for everyone knew who he was.

"Right this way sir," the guard said and quickly lead him to the cell labeled 19 and the guard went inside, grabbed Ino's wrist, and dragged her out of the cell.

Ino was like what the heck is happening, while the guard forced her up from her corner and dragged her into the dingy hallway until she saw her believed stand before her.

"Thank you Ling," Shikamaru answered and took Ino's hand and started to heads toward the exit.

"I can't let you do that sir, it's against protocol." Ling answered now wary of what Shikamaru was doing.

"I'm sorry, Ling," Shikamaru answered and placed a clothe over the man's mouth and noise making him pass out instantly.

"Shikamaru…" Ino began but was cut off when he quickly pecked her on the lips.

"I don't want to here it," his voice held a cold, stern yet caring attitude in it.

This was the first time Ino had heard him use that voice and she knew that he was ashamed of her and probably pretty mad.

Shikamaru and Ino rush down the corridor extremely fast and he leads her out of the prison into the court yard but quickly takes her over to the nearby stables, grabs a horse by the reins, jumps on, and then grabs Ino. Shikamaru quickly brought the horse into a quick run and they sped through the courtyard, passed through the inner wall, and out into the city.

Once out of the city he led his horse to the sacred land their meeting place, the first place they had confessed to one another, the first day he was truly happy.

Once inside the sanctuary of the sacred land he jumped down from the horse and held out his hands for Ino who he picked up and off the horse. The horse was restless and as soon as it knew that, the riders were off its back it took off faster tan a bullet.

"Shikamaru," Ino tried again.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have helped you out?" Shikamaru's eyes showed the pain he felt just as much as his voice did.

"I was ashamed," She whispered and turned her head, taking in her surroundings-the grassy plains, the wild flowers.

"I would have helped."

"I know, but I would have felt even worse because I already had your love…I…I wanted nothing more from you." Ino was ashamed of herself for hurting Shikamaru, in her own way.

"I want to show you something Ino," Shikamaru began, "but first you have to answer me this question?"

"Alright," Ino agreed trying to forget her guilt.

"Do you love me," Shikamaru asked.

"You know I do."

"I just want to hear you say it," Shikamaru answered, what he was about to show her would change both their lives forever.

"I love you, Shikamaru, I will love you for eternity," she replied and gently brought her lips on his, briefly.

"I want to show you something, something I built for the two of us," Shikamaru answered.

_Two of us, what is he talking about. _

Shikamaru took her hand, they walked for about a mile and then Ino saw it, a small cottage next to the river. It was cute.

"Will you be mine forever," Shikamaru asked.

Ino smiled, "Always."

They sealed the promise with a kiss…

This is where there story ends, for all of those who wanted this to happen, here you go. I will tell you though there story does not quite end with happily ever after because after a couple years Ino had a set of twins that drove both her and Shikamaru absolutely nuts.

Break: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto were walking the inner castle grounds, they were talking and laughing about there lives and their own stupidity.

"Naruto who are they, are they servants?" Hinata pointed over to a woman with blondish hair, a man with silver hair, a pink haired girl, a raven colored boy, and a red haired boy.

Tenten dropped the vase of flowers she was holding and they hit the ground and shattered but it didn't go unheard by the escapees.

"Those are the prisoners," Naruto fumed, and was about to run after them, but Tenten tripped him. She ran over to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura," Tenten tried to breathe.

Sasuke positioned himself in front of his beloved but Sakura came forward anyways.

"Tenten, I thought…," he voice trailed off and the two girls hugged each other.

"I didn't know what happened to you guys," Tenten said and broke away from Sakura and hugged Kakashi who was slightly surprised to see her.

"Is this the girl you told us about," Hinata whispered.

Tenten nodded her head furiously; but what none of the group saw was Naruto running away, going after the castle guard to capture the escaped prisoners.

Soon before any of them even realized it, the group was surrounded and their hands were bound behind their backs.

"Naruto," Hinata began not knowing how to get him to stop because she knew that once he had begun something he finished it including his job.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said, "It's the law."

Tenten backed away from the group slowly, and she begun to run. She ran to the head of the royal guard's office as fast as she could and she broke through the door. Neji glanced up at her and when he saw her crying he got up and went to her.

"What's wrong," his voice was soothing, but not enough for Tenten.

"Tell me," Neji persisted and took the girl into his arms.

Tenten told him the story, and watched his facial expressions change from time to time but his facial features were still hardly readable.

"I'll talk to the king, to see what I can do. You should come with me, you're like a sister to him, and so he'll probably help you."

With that, said Tenten did the most surprising thing of all; she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, Neji," Tenten whispered, Neji drew her in for another quick kiss and then they took off swiftly down the corridor, Tenten leading and Neji right behind.

Break: o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The escaped prisoners were sent to a holding cell. Naruto left to tell the king of their barbaric acts and the punishment to the prisoners would most likely be severe.

Once inside the holding cell Sakura fainted, and these words drifted through her mind:

_Your destiny will not end here, it has just begun, and so do not give up hope, trust child and the world shall grant mercy upon thee. _

**A\N: **I've finally decided that this story will have one more chapter maybe two, so do not believe the author's note I wrote above, or you will be disappointed. I know you all hate me for sort of rushing this story but I decided that I would rather see the story end abruptly then to have it sit years without me updating it.

I am joking about the story ending abruptly, it won't. Most of you might already guess what will happen, but I will not spoil it for others. So please, can I ask for four reviews, that isn't much. Thanks.

moonlesslife


	16. Thank You

A/N: Here you guys are the ending, the finale. What can I say other then Walla, here it is, and thank you to the one person who reviewed last chapter. I think this will be the longest chapter so far, so enjoy and please review.

Dedication: To my best friend, readers, and reviewers, and a true dedication to my dream state that came up with the idea.

Imprisonment

Chapter 14:

Thank You

Who the people are so far:

1. Sasuke: a slave/ supposed mass murderer/blind

2. Sakura: A gypsy; codename: (Klyna)

3. Ino: Pickpocket; codename: (Kauri)

4. Neji: Head of the Royal Guard

5. Naruto: prison guard

6. Kakashi: Sakura's beloved father

7. Kabuto: a hated noble who treats his slaves like dirt

8. Itachi: King of Konoha

9. Hinata: Princess of Konoha and the sister of Itachi

10. Tenten: Hinata's maid and best friend

11. Gaara: a boy who lives on the streets, helping Kakashi

12. Temari: Gaara's sister and is homeless, helping Kakashi

13. Kankuro: Gaara's brother; homeless, helping Kakashi

14. Tsunade: healer, friend of Kakashi, Sasuke's mom

15. Klyna: Sakura's dead mother/ gypsy who lives in between worlds

16. Choji: King's taste tester

17. Kiba: Castle cook

18. Lee: Royal guard trainer

19. Shikamaru: Man in waiting

Recap:

The escaped prisoners were sent to a holding cell. Naruto left to tell the king of their barbaric acts and the punishment to the prisoners would most likely be severe.

End of Recap:

Naruto rushed down the corridor, when suddenly Hinata came out of nowhere and he collided with the princess. Hinata's head hit the ground with a crack, Naruto on top.

Naruto petted the unconscious girl's cheek and when he turned her head, he noticed the blood. (**Don't hate me right now, it will end better, I promise) **

"Hinata," he whispered gravely. This had been his fault, and now she was bleeding immensely.

Naruto picked up her body and ran to the castle doctor, Asuma. He found the doctor smoking when he walked in but as soon as the doctor saw the Princess and the blood dripping from her head, the cigarette dropped from his mouth and he ordered Naruto to lay her body on one of the cots.

"What happened," he demanded.

"I was running to inform the king of something, when she came out of nowhere and we collided. She hit the castle ground pretty hard." Naruto had tears streaming down his eyes. "It's my fault."

"Stop with tears, inform the king," Asuma examined the wound, "there is nothing I can do, she won't live much longer, her head hit to hard."

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the corridor, wiping his tears away, and watching for other people.

Itachi was in a council meeting with the nobles, when the grand doors opened and Naruto burst in.

"My lord, it is urgent, something has happened to the princess," Naruto screamed out which got everyone's attention including the king's.

The king was out of his chair in a matter of seconds, "this council will be adjourned until further notice."

With those words said he lat Naruto guide him to the doctor's and along the way Naruto told the king what he had done and how there was nothing that could help Hinata.

When Itachi opened the doctor's door, he saw Hinata on a cot, her body limp, and her head had a bandage wrapped around it, that looked liked it got redder, by the minute. The bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Hinata," the king whispered and took her dying hand. "Please be okay, you can't leave your big brother hear all alone."

Naruto stood behind the king, tears now flowing once again down his face. Hinata did not show any response to the king's words.

Itachi had tears flowing down his face, as he rubbed them away with the back of her hand, he turned to Asuma, "are you sure you can't do anything to save her."

"I'm sorry your majesty, I am a doctor, I don't use the lord's healing, maybe if you can find someone that can, she will be saved. But my hands have no magic, I'm sorry your majesty."

"Could a gypsy cure her," Naruto asked, thinking about the one he had imprisoned.

Asuma looked uncomfortable.

"Can a gypsy cure her," Itachi asked voice hard as a rock.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen a gypsy but legend says they are the lord's healers, I know not."

"I'll be back," Naruto rushed out of the room heading towards the prison when Neji pushed him up against the wall.

"Neji," Naruto stuttered out.

"What did you tell the king," Neji asked in a threatening type of way. Tenten stood behind him.

"He knows naught; Hinata will die if the gypsy will not save her."

"What happened," Tenten asked worried.

Naruto began to run, and Tenten ran with him leaving Neji to go look upon Hinata. Naruto told her what happened, and Tenten clicked her tongue.

"I will get Sakura to help," Tenten said, "She will do it for me."

Naruto opened up the holding cell, all the prisoners eyes were on him. Tenten walked in past him and took Sakura by the hands.

"Sakura, I need your help, will you come, please?" Tenten asked Sakura, who was a little confused by the situation, but she still nodded her head.

"Thank you," Tenten whispered and dragged Sakura out of the cell before Sasuke could demand what was going on. Naruto slammed the holding cell door and locked it, then tried to catch up to a running Tenten and Sakura.

After a few minutes have gone by, they made it to the doctor's office, and Naruto opened the door. Itachi turned to see who was coming in now, and when he saw the green eyed, pink haired girl, he knew at once that she was a gypsy.

Sakura saw the state of the girl before her, the blood dripping form the bandage on her head, and she saw a man wearing a crown, this must be the king.

"Can you heal her," he asked at once.

"I will try," Sakura whispered and waited for the king to move from his position next to Hinata so she could see full extent of the damage. She removed the bandage, getting blood on her hands, but she cared not. She would help this girl no matter what it took.

She was a gypsy, a healer, who never denied a person no matter who they were.

Sakura placed her hand on the girl's head, everyone was watching her, but she paid no heed to them.

Sakura began a healing chant, and a green light emitted from her hands. Her eyes went wide, they turned all green, and her head was slightly tilted looking toward the roof of the building, where sky would shine in without it. Her voice held a unique, power like never before, she felt whole with life's essence, and she could feel both life and death.

Her chant:

Father of great, ye be my guide

Father of all praise this girl

Let her be whole,

Let her flesh heal, le her brain think,

Father of death, do not knock now-

You are not welcome

Let light be whole, let all behold

Let my soul be yours, so take control

Let this woman heal at my command

For I am yours, through love and life,

For she is your daughter, just like me,

So father let all behold, your power and mine

None of the people in the room could believe what they were seeing- this girl, she had the lord on her side; she would heal, even at her own risk. They watched, one last time as the green lighted flared under her fingers, and Hinata's head was healed, there was no blood remaining.

Sakura had used up to much of her chakra, her mind and body were overwhelmed, and she blacked out. Sakura's body was about to hit the floor when Itachi grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Tenten went to her friend and whispered, "Good job."

Itachi laid her on one of the non-used cots. Hinata opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Hinata I'm so sorry," he whispered and grabbed her, hugging her.

"What happened, what am I doing here? All I remember is darkness, and then now…"

Itachi pulled her into a bear hug after Naruto stepped back, "Thank the lord your alright, I don't know what would have happened if you had died."

"Died?" Hinata was clearly confused.

Naruto explained what had happened, and Hinata just nodded her head, not believing them all the way, because how could she heal with magic.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew the doctor's door in, and a woman appeared in a ghostly form before them. The ghost had long red hair, eyes of the darkest emerald, but her face held a firm position.

"Who are you," Asuma whispered, not believing things like this could happen, but his views were clearly changed now. Neji had a look of astonishment.

"Klyna," Tenten whispered and bowed her head.

"Tenten, I fear I cannot stay long, my essence will move on, I have come here sent with a message," Klyna whispered her voice was neither hard nor soft, it held a secret.

"Deliver your message," Itachi spoke up.

Klyna spoke the last words that she would ever come to say, "There are those who can heal, those who can see things no other human can see, but we are all the same, we are made of flesh and blood. I have seen cruelty, I have felt torture, pain is a hideous thing, but fate can be nice. Trust, and you can see the world in a whole new light, believe…"

Klyna never finished her words because her time was up. A smile lit her face, and her body slowly disappeared, her essence was going to be eternally reborn.

"Klyna," Tenten whispered, a few tears gently dropped down her cheeks, only to be wiped away by a caring Neji.

"Who was that," Itachi asked facing Tenten.

"That was Sakura's mother, she died in the same fire that I was abandoned, or well I was separated, you father found me and brought me back," Tenten words hardly made sense, but Itachi just nodded.

Itachi faced Naruto now, "What were you doing running down the halls."

"I was going to tell you that the Uchiha prisoner, and the gypsy here had escaped thanks to three others but we caught them, and put them in a holding cell…" Naruto trailed off.

"I was coming to try to stop Naruto and you from making rash decisions…" Hinata sputtered.

"Same here…" whispered Tenten.

"This day keeps getting worse…" Itachi said quietly, the rest of his sentence trailed off.

Sakura stirred in her light but deep sleep. She was having dreams, her mother said goodbye in them, and kissed her head, disappearing into the light. All of the sudden Sakura woke with a jolt, yet her body was still tired but her mind was ruling all now.

"Sakura, are you alright," Tenten whispered, because of the abruptness Sakura woke and because Sakura seemed to be looking far and distant.

"Her presence is gone, I can't feel it anymore," Sakura whispered and sat up and turned her head towards Tenten.

Sakura's own words effected her, she could now finally understand her mother would no longer come visit her, she would be alone…the last of her kind…the last gypsy.

It was true that gypsies were plentiful, but slowly their blood had grown week, making it only that the Haruno women were the last ones. There still were gypsies, but they held little to no power, the only true gypsy was Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura," Tenten whispered and pulled her into a hug, but Sakura's eyes stayed distant, they stayed somewhat disbelieving, because a true gypsy always held hope.

"I know," Sakura whispered and hugged Tenten back but then she pulled away. Her eyes still distant, her heart yearning but not receiving, this was part of her destiny, part of fate.

"You saved my sisters life, I thank you," Itachi replied.

"No thanks are needed, it is my job," Sakura replied and turned to face him.

"I will not punish you and your friends, they can walk free, and I will not harm a gypsy." Itachi said in a stern high voice.

Naruto heard his words and paid heed to them.

"Naruto release her friends," Itachi said in a king like voice.

"Yes sir," Naruto said and rushed out the door to the holding cell.

"Come lets leave the doctor be, let's go eat, Sakura I hope you and your friends will join us for dinner." Itachi spoke directly to her.

"Yes, thank you your majesty."

Itachi looked insulted, "Call me Itachi."

"And call me Hinata;" Hinata said after Itachi, "I hope we can be friends."

Sakura nodded.

**Break: o0o000o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ten years later:

Sasuke kissed his wife's cheek and Sakura playfully smacked him. Sakura and Sasuke were making their way back towards the city of Konoha, where gypsies were welcome, and so was Sasuke.

"Daddy, hurry, I want to see Uncle Itachi, Uncle Kakashi, and the rest of them."

"Hold your patience, Anne, we will be there shortly."

As soon as they reached the palace gate, someone pulled Sakura into a violent hug. Hinata and Tenten had planned it out, tackling the gypsy to the ground.

"It's been two years, you could have come back sooner," Tenten scolded.

Sakura smiled and was helped off the ground, by Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke were wedded six years before, in the castle cathedral. Itachi and Naruto had been the best men, and had become like brothers to Sasuke while Hinata and Tenten had been the best women.

Nine months after Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, Beth had been born, her green eyes outshined her mothers, and her smile was just as bright, though.

Tenten and Neji had married the year before Sasuke and Sakura, while Hinata had managed to beg Itachi to let her marry Naruto. He consented, and Naruto and Hinata were married, eight years ago, two years before Sakura and Sasuke.

"Welcome home," Itachi, said, and Sakura hugged him, and Sasuke shook his hand.

_It was good to be home to their families and friends_, they both thought at the same time.

This was their happily ever after, because they were happy until the very end, dying of old age.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So long, farewell… This has been a very interesting story to write, I will admit that and I thank each of you for your support and dedication to this story, because it means a lot to me. If there are any unanswered questions, that I have left any of you with, please inform me and I will be happy to answer them, and if there are a lot of unanswered questions I'll be happy to post an author's note answering every single one of them. **

In a couple of weeks I'll be posting a new story called, Playboy Meet Your Match, here's the summary for it, if you want to check it out:

Playboy Meet Your Match: Sasuke is a rich playboy who cares for only two things: his friends and getting laid. Sakura is a poor girl who was raped and has a four-year-old daughter. Sakura is new to Konoha, and Sasuke sets his sights on taking her, but she does not intend to let him touch her. Sasuke x Sakura RATED T

**I love you guys, so for the last time, please show your love for this story by reviewing. Thanks,**

**monlesslife **


End file.
